Tales from the Mansion
by Shadow-38
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories from the Smashers in the Mansion! This is rated M for content, as it will include everything from humor to drama and of course steamy romance. There will be yaoi content. Suggestions for pairings and content are encouraged!
1. Story 1: A Glimpse to the Future

Hello, fanfiction followers!  
I keep thinking about how much I miss writing stories for … and my current story "The Legend of Sheik" (found in the Legend of Zelda categories) is way too detailed and long for me to devote a lot of time to.  
SO! I've decided to write a small collection of Short Stories based around the characters in the "Smash Mansion."

Now my plan is to write a new short story each week. Hopefully. But I'd just like to get a bunch of small ideas out of my head.  
Now these stories can range from comedy, drama, romance… Anything really.

This first story will contain some yaoi... and will probably be the longest "short story" I'll write for this. It is based off my "trilogy" of Bowser and Ganondorf stories. This story references those stories a few time, but you don't have to read those stories to understand what's going on.

But yes, like I said, this particular fic contains yaoi. Enjoy everybody!

ALSO!  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters (or quotes from Dr. Who).

* * *

Story 1: A Glimpse at the Future

Two shining figures floated before Zelda. She blinked a couple of times adjusting her eyes to the golden figures before her. As her eyes adjusted she recognized the figures as Bowser and Ganondorf.  
A loud, calming voice echoed through the dark void the three figures floated in.

"The unstoppable pair." The voice said, Zelda recognized the voice as the Goddess Nayru, the Goddess who had always provided Zelda with her prophetic visions in her dreams. "With their powers combined, nothing can stop them." Nayru continued as Zelda listened. "But, Zelda, be warned the future is bleak for these two." Suddenly the golden figure of Ganondorf began to fade away. "The Prince of Darkness will soon be replaced by another. With the pair separated for good, the Mansion will fall to destruction." Soon Ganondorf's golden silhouette was gone and Bowser stood alone. Zelda watched as fire enveloped Bowser and he fell to the ground and vanished. Zelda could hear the screams of pain and roars of agony as Bowser fell. "A great threat is coming to Mansion. Prevent this tragedy!" There was a brilliant flash of light and the Princess jolted awake. It was still dark, and she could hear Peach and Samus sleeping quietly in the room.

"I have to find Bowser." Zelda whispered to herself, she jumped out of her bed and ran down the hallway towards the Villain's room. She could hear the voices of Bowser, King Dedede, Wario, and Ganondorf talking from inside. Zelda tapped lightly on the door, which opened quickly.

"Hey, hey, little lady!" Wario spatted, "What's a fine mama—" Zelda promptly cut him off.

"Bowser. I need to speak with you." Zelda said sternly, Bowser looked up and followed the Princess out of his room and into the hallway.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"It's Ganondorf." Zelda said softly.

"What? What's wrong? What's happened!" Bowser asked, his heart began racing.

"Nothing… yet." Zelda explained her prophetic dream to Bowser who pondered about it.

"What does it mean?" Bowser asked.

"Something is going to happen to Ganondorf. I'm just not sure what." Zelda responded, "My plan is to prevent whatever is going to happen to him from actually happening."

"How?"

Zelda took Bowser by his forearm and looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to send you to the future." Zelda said, "With the use of my magic I should be able to project your subconscious into the future several years to find out what happened to Ganondorf."

"The future? Wow." Bowser stuttered.

"This is incredibly powerful magic." Zelda stated, "I can't keep you there forever."

"Right, when are you going to send me?" Bowser asked.

"Tonight, right before the sun rises." Zelda added.

"It's already 5:00 in the morning, Zelda. Dawn is approaching."

"We have to send you to sleep, only your subconscious can be sent to the future… In a way you will be possessing yourself in the future. Does that make sense?"

"I think so." After a brief pause, Bowser continued. "Let's do it."

Bowser led Zelda into his bedroom. Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wario looked up.

"What's goin—" Ganondorf was interrupted.

"No time to explain. Bowser, get in your bed." Zelda stated.

"Wooo-yeah!" Wario said crudely. Zelda ignored his comment and stood beside Bowser's bed as he crawled inside.

"Bowser," Zelda said urgently, "The magic will only last from sunrise to sunset. You have to find out as much as you can in that time. Use your time wisely."

"All right." Bowser closed his eyes and Zelda started working her magic. The room stayed quiet as the sun began to climb to the horizon, Bowser felt himself slip further and further into unconsciousness. The darkness outside was fading quicker and quicker, the beginning to turn a pale orange color. Bowser, still, conscious continued focusing on sleep. He felt the room getting brighter as the sun approached the horizon. Then as the sun broke above the horizon, Bowser shot his eyes open.

"Zelda it didn't-" Bowser stopped himself. Zelda was gone; he couldn't recognize his bedroom. The sun has just became visible over the horizon.

**Dawn of the first day: 15 hours remain**

"It… Worked. It did work!" Bowser jumped out his bed and ran out of his bedroom. The smash mansion looked the same, but he was a little disoriented, as he was now in a bedroom on a different side of the mansion. "Nothing is too different," Bowser said aloud. "I wonder what year it is."

The mansion was quiet, the smashers were still asleep. If he knew his roommates, King Dedede, Wario, and Ganondorf wouldn't wake up until around noon. The princess on the other hand should be waking up soon. Zelda ran down to the bedroom of Peach, Zelda and Samus and knocked excitedly on the door. A blue female fox opened the door. "Oh hey, Bowser… What's up?" The vixen asked. Bowser was in slight shock, as he didn't recognize the female before him.

"Um… I… uh… um…" Bowser stuttered.

"Well spit it out!" She laughed.

"Is, uh, Zelda here?" Bowser asked.

"Oh yeah." The fox turned to let Bowser in the room.

"Hi, Bowser." The girls said excitedly.

"Zelda!" Bowser said, "I need to talk to you!"

Zelda nodded her head and followed Bowser out of her room. "It worked!" Bowser said excitedly.

"What did?" Zelda asked.

"Remember when you sent me to the future?"

"Oh, holy—" Zelda said suddenly. "That was six years ago!"

"Six years?" Bowser asked, "So it's 2014?"

"Yes." Zelda said.

"Well, the mansion doesn't look like it's in ruins. So, Ganondorf is still here, right?" Bowser asked excitedly. Bowser's excitement was met by Zelda's silence. She shook her head slowly. "Oh…" Bowser responded.

"He was…" Zelda began slowly, "Bowser… Ganondorf was replaced."

"Replaced? What do you mean?"

"Remember when Lucario came to the mansion the 6 years ago? He replaced, Mewtwo. And Toon Link? He replaced Young Link. Bowser… Ganondorf was replaced."

"What? By who?" Bowser asked angrily.

There was a large stomping sound coming from down the hallway. Bowser could tell it was someone very large.

"Go see for yourself." Zelda said calmly. Bowser turned from Zelda and followed the loud footsteps. As he turned the corner he noticed an extremely large figure walking down the hallway. His skin looked more like black scales, he had a large nose, a glowing white "X" on his forehead and his most prominent feature was his hair. This large man's hair wasn't hair at all. It was fire. The fire spouted from his head, but never fell to the ground. Bowser stopped at the sight of the massive man in front of him.

"Bowser…" The man said gruffly in salutation.

Bowser nodded his head in shock as the giant man walked passed him and into the showers, Bowser stood in silence.

"His name is Demise." Zelda said appearing behind the giant turtle.

"What happened to Ganondorf?" Bowser asked.

"Listen to this, the history of Hyrule." Zelda said, turning away from Bowser and began walking to the lobby of the mansion. Bowser followed behind her. "I, Zelda, am the great Goddess, Hylia, reborn as a mortal. Hylia engaged in a great battle many, many eons ago a great monster known as the Demon King arose from beneath the Earth. This Demon King was known as Demise. Hylia created a plan which eventually lead to the fall of Demise. Demise's final curse claimed that his hatred would be reborn and he would conquer all of Hyrule. Ganondorf is the reincarnation of Demise's hatred. So, it's true that Ganondorf is somewhere deep inside Demise, but they are two completely different people. Just as Hylia and I are completely separate entities. Demise is the reason Ganondorf is gone."

"Perhaps I can find Ganondorf if I talk to Demise about it." Bowser said as he looked back to the showers.

"Perhaps. Good luck, Bowser." Zelda continued walking forward as Bowser turned around and approached the showers. He entered and heard the showers running. Bowser entered the shower and walked past the shower Demise was occupying. Demise's hair was no longer an orange flame, but instead was black. Demise's large cape was no longer covering his body, and Bowser stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Demise's large, muscular, naked body.

Demise chuckled and Bowser jumped. He was surprised Demise even knew he was staring.

"You like what you see, Bowser." Demise said, still not turning around to face him.

"I… uh…" Bowser stuttered. Demise turned around and Bowser's mouth dropped open when he caught a glimpse of Demise's extremely large member.

"I know you do," Demise chuckled, "Everyone does."

"I actually came here to talk to you about someone…" Bowser said.

"Who?" Demise said turning away from Bowser and continuing his shower.

"His name is Ganondorf." Bowser stated.

"Ganondorf…. Hmmm. Ganondorf…" Demise thought for a while, then responded. "I've never heard of him."

"I realize that." Bowser said, "Because…" Bowser paused, he wasn't sure how to word it.

"Because what?" Demise turned around again, Bowser averted his eyes from down below and held eye contact with the Demon King.

"Because, you're him." Demise looked too Bowser as if he were the stupidest giant, fire-breathing turtle he had ever seen. "I know it sounds crazy. But you have to believe me. You house the soul of Ganondorf."

"I don't even know who the fuck that is." Demise said brushing off Bowser's concern. He turned around back to the shower.

"I don't know how to explain this…"

"Then why don't you stop there, bud." Demise continued. "This Ganondorf guy you talk about, isn't here. And if he was he's gone now… So you gotta move on. He's not coming back, so no use trying to blame it on me."

Bowser looked to the floor, Demise was right. Even though Ganondorf was deep down inside Demise, there was no way of bringing him out. Demise and Ganondorf were two completely separate people… And Bowser wasn't too sure he appreciated this guy's cockiness. Bowser left the showers without another word to Demise.

Bowser was stopped by Zelda as he walked out of the showers. "Bowser," It's 7:30 in the morning you have only 14 hours left until the sunsets."

"I realize that, Zelda. But there's not much I can do. How am I supposed to pull Ganondorf out of Demise? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure, but it's something you can try. Being reborn as a mortal, I had to awaken memories of myself as Hylia… Perhaps you can awaken memories of Demise's life as Ganondorf."

"But… how? He hasn't technically lived as Ganondorf yet. Has he?" Bowser asked.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually — from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint — it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff." Zelda said.

"Huh?" Bowser said, completely confused.

"Nevermind. The point is, I think those memories of Ganondorf are still in Demise. And… I believe you're the only one who can unlock them."

"But… How?"

"Just do stuff together that you guys used to do! Good luck." Zelda threw her hands up and vanished in a flash of green light.

"What the hell are you doing standing in the middle of the doorway?" Demise said behind Bowser. His hair was flaming red again.

"Uh… Sorry, Ga—Demise." Bowser said as he moved out of the way, Demise pushed past him and walked down the hallway.

"Demise!" Bowser shouted suddenly.

"What now?" Demise said as he turned to face Bowser.

"I was… wondering if you want to … hang out or something today." Bowser said.

"Hang out?" Demise said in a condescending voice. He paused for a brief second then responded. "Sure. I have a few _appointments_ this afternoon, but I'll get with ya afterwards."

"Oh… okay." Bowser said excitedly. Demise scoffed and continued to his room.

_Appointments? _Bowser thought, _What kind of appointment does that guy have? _Bowser shrugged and continued to walk to his bedroom. Inside the Villain's room Demise was awake, running a rock against a giant dark blade he had placed in his lap. King Dedede and Wario were still snoring.

"What kind of appoints do you have today?" Bowser asked. Demise shot him a look seeming to suggest that Bowser already knew what the appointments were.

"I have one with Peach, Samus, Link, and Krystal today. And one with you now once I'm done with Krystal."

That explained nothing. "Oh…" Bowser said.

Bowser sat on his bed. The room was silent until Wario farted himself awake. Bowser chuckled, it was clear that over the 6 years Wario hadn't changed.

"Huh, wassah?" Wario said as he sat up.

"Free food in the cafeteria." Demise said coldly as Wario stood up. Wario farted again and jumped out of his bed and ran out the room and to the cafeteria.

"But the food's always free…" Bowser said.

"And the dumbass _still _hasn't picked up on it." Demise said. He finished sharpening his blade and place it in the corner of the room.

There was a groan from King Dedede, "Uggh!" He said as he stretched, "Good morning everybody."

"Morning." Bowser replied. Demise nodded his head in greeting.

"Ugh. It's only 10:00?" Dedede said looking up, "I could sleep longer."

_Fuck! _Bowser thought to himself, his time was ticking away and he still wasn't sure how to get to Demise.

"10:00? Cue Peach." Demise said. There was then a small tap at the door. "Appointment time, boys."

King Dedede sighed in slight annoyance and stood up from his bed. And walked to the door. He opened it.

"Hi, Peach." King Dedede said.

"Oh… uh… hi Dedede, is De—"

"Yes. He's on his bed." King Dedede let Peach in and looked to Bowser. "You wanna come with me and get breakfast? We'll leave them to their appointment."

"Uh… Sure." Bowser said. He stood up and left the room with King Dedede. Bowser followed behind King Dedede as they approached the cafeteria.

"Dedede, what kind of appointment does he have?" Bowser asked.

King Dedede sighed with a small amount of annoyance. "You don't remember?" He asked.

Bowser shook his head. King Dedede stopped Bowser. "Just wait…. Just listen."

"What do—" Bowser was interrupted by a scream. It was not a terrifying scream, it was a scream of pleasure. Peach's voice echoed through the mansion. There was then a large thump followed by Peach's voice again, another thump, and another scream. The thumps got faster and faster and Peach continued screaming.

"Oh my God…" Bowser said, "Is he… are they?"

"Yep. I can't believe you forgot that. He has about 5 "appointments" each day." King Dedede explained. The thumping continued as Peach screamed out "HOLY FUCK!"

"My goodness, she's fuckin' loud." Bowser said.

"Everyone is." King Dedede said. "Come on, let's get food."

Bowser nodded and followed King Dedede into the cafeteria. After breakfast Bowser looked to King Dedede "How long is the appointment?"

"Usually an hour." King Dedede said. He turned to check the time. "It's almost 11:00, so he's about to finish her up."

"Holy…" Bowser said, "A fuckin' hour? They are fucking for a fucking hour? Damn…. Poor Peach." Bowser laughed.

"Trust me; she won't be walking correctly for about a day. No one ever does." King Dedede joked.

As 11:00 hit, King Dedede and Bowser headed back to the room. The sound of thumping and screaming could still be heard. The thumping was still going at an alarmingly fast rate.

"I'm surprised she still has a voice." Bowser commented. King Dedede shrugged and smiled. Then Bowser and King Dedede heard three fast thumps followed by an extremely long, drawn out scream from Peach.

"There we go, that's the end." King Dedede said. Bowser and King Dedede stood out in front of their room as Peach opened the door, he face was red and she was dripping with sweat.

"Hey, Peach." King Dedede said.

"Hey..." Peach managed to say, King Dedede and Bowser watched and Peach managed to limp away from the room.

King Dedede and Bowser walked inside, Demise was sitting casually on his bed. No sign of sweat or exhaustion on his body. His cape was wrapped around his waist again. He was sharping his sword as if nothing had happened.

"Got another appointment soon, boys." Demise said, "Samus should be coming soon."

"Demise… Do you have to have these appointments. Don't you just wanna hang out now?" Bowser asked.

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser." Demise said, "I can't just deny them my weapon. You know how they all beg."

"… Right, I forgot about that." Bowser said.

There was another tap at the door.

"Come in." Bowser shouted, and Samus opened the door.

"Samus." King Dedede said.

"Dedede… Bowser." Samus replied.

Bowser and King Dedede made eye contact and promptly left the room.

"To the pool?" King Dedede asked.

"Sure. The pool." Bowser replied.

Before they could exit the mansion the sounds of thumping and screaming could be heard.

Bowser sat quietly in the pool with King Dedede, the sound of distant thumping could still be heard. The screaming; however, was greatly silenced.

"What's wrong, Bowser?" King Dedede asked. "I can tell you're upset about something."

"It's nothing…" Bowser replied.

"No… It's Ganondorf isn't it?"

Bowser's heart began to sink.

"Bowser, I've never seen someone love someone as much as you loved him. After Demise replaced him, you were crushed. I know you said you've gotten over it, but I know you haven't."

"I know… I know I haven't. But, Zelda suggested I try bringing out his memories as Ganondorf and then maybe we'd be reunited. Ya know?" Bowser said.

"Yeah… I know. Good luck, Bowser." King Dedede said.

Bowser and King Dedede sat in the pool in silence and Bowser sat by helplessly as the minutes were wasted.

**Noon of the final day: 9 hours remain.**

The thumping had stopped.

"Well, Samus is finished." King Dedede laughed. "I feel like we're in Mortal Kombat you know?" King Dedede changed his voice and started mimicking "FINISH HER! …. FATALITY!" Bowser and King Dedede laughed together.

"Who's next?" Bowser asked referring to Demise's appointments.

"I have no idea." King Dedede replied, "Nor do I care."

Bowser climbed out of the pool and walked to a chair, he rested in the sun as the thumping began picking up again. This appointment starting at 12:05. A male voice could be heard moaning now.

"Sounds like Link," Bowser said. "Poor lad."

The doors to the pool opened and Falco walked out wearing his swimming trunks. Fox followed behind him. "Hey, Falco. Hey, Fox." Bowser said.

"Afternoon, Bowser." Falco replied.

Fox limped out to the pool, unable to walk straight. Fox opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his voice was gone.

"He had an appointment yesterday, remember?" Falco laughed and slapped Fox on the ass, who winced in pain.

"Was it worth it?" Bowser asked Fox. Fox's eyes widened and nodded his head excitedly.

"Trust me, Bowser." Falco said, "I went down on Demise a couple weeks ago, that's all I did… and it was the best sexual encounter I've ever had."

Bowser was silent. "Wow." He finally replied.

Falco and Fox lowered themselves into the hot tub, and Fox let out a relieved sigh.

Bowser continued to listen to the thumps and muffled moans of Link as 1:05 rolled around, Link let out a loud scream.

"Fatality," was King Dedede's only comment. Bowser chuckled.

"Kystal is next." Falco said from the hot tub. "She's been so excited about it." Fox nodded to support Falco's statement.

The thumping started up again, followed by small muffled screams from Krystal.

"Four straight hours of sex." Falco continued, "That man is a machine."

"Yeah. I'm after Krystal." Bowser said.

"Holy Bowser. You sure you can handle him?" Falco asked.

"I'm not going to have sex with him, Falco." Bowser explained. "I just want to hang out with him, spend time with him you know?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure. I understand." Falco said.

**2:05 of the Final Day: 7 Hours Remain**

The thumping ceased and Bowser looked up. "He's done, he—"

"FINISHED HER!" King Dedede joked.

"That too." Bowser stood up and walked back to the mansion. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck," King Dedede said.

"Yeah, good luck, man. You're gonna need it." Falco added.

Fox waved and Bowser returned inside the mansion and walked to his bedroom. Bowser walked inside to find Demise sitting on his bed once again, fully dressed acting as if he hadn't just had 4 straight hours of sex.

"Hey, Demise." Bowser said, "I was –"

"I know why you're here, Bowser." Demise said casually.

"You do?" Bowser asked.

"Of course." Demise stood up from the bed and walked towards Bowser, "You saw me in the shower this morning. You can't deny the fact you like what you saw."

Bowser gulped, "I… uh… well… yeah, but that's not—"

Demise stopped Bowser without a word and opened the cape around his waist. Demise threw it to the ground and stood fully naked in front of Bowser. Bowser didn't say anything; he stood in amazement as he looked at Demise's muscular body and extremely large cock.

Demise walked closer to Bowser and placed his hand on the back of Bowser's head. "Well… Get to it." Demise pushed Bowser down with a large amount of force. Bowser dropped to his knees and opened his mouth. He wasn't able to overcome his desire for Demise and moved his mouth closer to Demise's soft cock. Bowser finally succumbed to his desire and put Demise's cock in his mouth. Demise stood there as Bowser took Demise's soft 8 inches down his throat. Demise made no noise, but continued to force Bowser's mouth onto his slowly rising cock.

"Not bad." Demise simply said. Bowser lost all control of his body and let Demise control how deep Demise's cock went down his throat. Bowser could feel Demise's cock getting harder and longer inside his mouth. Finally, Demise had reached a full erection and was now ramming Bowser's head onto his cock.  
"Balls now," Demise commanded. Bowser nodded obediently and dropped his head lower and began to run his tongue over Demise's long, dangling balls. For a little while Demise let Bowser lick his nuts while his hand still pressed against the back of his head.  
"Now, Bowser. Here's the choices I give to everyone. You can either stay on your knees and continue sucking me off, or you get on that bed and I'll plow into you, until I'm done."

Bowser's mind was racing. Bowser felt that he, himself was hard, but he cared more about pleasuring Demise.

_Just do stuff together that you guys used to do, _Zelda's voice echoed through his mind. Bowser then got an idea.

"Demise. Let's go to the front of the mansion. Fuck me out there." Bowser recalled when he turned human that once he had found Ganondorf the two of them had sex in front of the mansion.

Demise nodded and walked out the door without getting dressed and with his erection still pointing in the air. Bowser smiled and followed behind him.

They reach the mansion patio, Demise still naked and hard snapped his fingers and removed Bowser's shell. Bowser, now also naked was thrown down onto the cement. Demise held Bowser's legs into the air and pushed himself inside. Bowser screamed in immense pain and extreme pleasure. Demise's 13 inches began pounding into Bowser. As Bowser moaned and screamed, Demise remained calm as he fucked Bowser over and over.

"Demise…" Bowser managed to say through the thrusts.

"Shut up…" Demise commanded as plowed Bowser harder.

"Listen… pretend… pretend I'm human." Bowser said, hoping the image would sink in with Demise.

Demise pumped harder and faster, soon he wasn't able to form sentences anymore as the pleasure washed over him and all he could do was moan. Bowser looked up to Demise and placed his hand behind Demise's head.

Demise opened his eyes and made eye contact with Bowser. Demise continued to plow into Bowser as Bowser raised his head up to Demise. Their lips got closer until Demise turned away, without stopping the fuck session, and replied . "I don't kiss."

Bowser tried to reply but the harder, deeper thrusts made it completely impossible for him to form any words. Demise continued to plow as the sun continued to move across the sky. Demise's cock continued to ram against Bowser's sweet spot and Bowser's moans higher and higher in pitch. Suddenly Bowser burst his own load all over his chest as Demise continued to thrust. As 3:05 rolled around, Demise made three deep, powerful thrusts and Bowser felt Demise release inside.

"Wow." Bowser said as he was recovering.

Demise snapped his fingers, and the mess the two had caused was instantly cleaned up.

"Ganondorf…." Bowser whispered. He looked into Demise's eyes, "Do you remember?"

Demise scoffed at Bowser, "My name is not Ganondorf." Demise turned around and walked inside the mansion.

"Dammit." Bowser cursed as he punched the ground. "Only 5 hours left. I've got to find something to spark his memory." Bowser racked his brain and an idea hit him. "The cufflinks!" The powerful cufflinks Ganondorf made for him with the Triforce of Power was able to make Ganondorf's memory of the Triforce return to him. Perhaps he could use them again to help Demise's memory surface. Bowser reached for his arms and realized he was wearing his black spiked cufflinks instead of the deep purple ones Ganondorf had made. Bowser cursed again and darted into the mansion, he began rummaging through his belongings looking for the powerful cufflinks. The hours slipped by as he searched for him.

The sun was moving through the sky, unable to stop it Bowser was only able to continue searching.

**Evening of the final day: 1 hour remains.**

8:00 in the evening Bowser had finally found the powerful cufflinks he had been looking for. The powerful purple cufflinks emitted powerful energy in his hands. Now all he had to do was find Demise.

Bowser rushed through the mansion searching for the Demon King, not in the cafeteria, or the lobby, not outside in the front of the mansion. Bowser ran to the pool and smiled as he saw Demise relaxing in the pool.

"Demise!" Bowser shouted.

"What now?" Demise replied without looking towards Bowser or opening his eyes.

"I want to you to try these on." Bowser said holding up the purple cufflinks, Demise turned to look at him.

"Those are purple." Demise scoffed.

"So?"

"That's gay, dude."

Bowser starred at him in confused silence. "Okay, I just sucked your dick and you plowed into me… but wearing purple cufflinks is too gay for you?" Bowser said. "You made them for crying out loud!"

"It's only gay if I suck your dick. I'm omnisexual! I'll fuck anything that wants my dick. I'm not bi, I'm not gay, I'm not straight. So I'm not wearing your gay little bracelets!" Demise shouted as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Just wear them. Just for a little bit!" Bowser shouted.

"No." Demise shouted.

"Yes!" Bowser shouted. He approached Demise's arm and grabbed ahold of him.

"Let go you son of a bitch!" Demise shouted. He flung his arm up and threw Bowser onto the ground in one powerful swing.

"God dammit, Ganondorf!" Bowser shouted, "Just try it!"

"My name isn't GANONDORF!" Demise yelled. He held his hand in the air and suddenly the large black sword Demise had been sharpening shot from the mansion and flew to Demise's hand. Demise flung the sword around in the air and struck at Bowser. Bowser rolled out of the way and the sword struck the cement. Bowser shot a powerful flame at Demise. The flame struck Demise in the chest, but was absorbed inside him. The battle raged on as Bowser avoided Demise's strikes and Demise absorbed all of Bowser's attacks. The sun sunk closer and closer to the horizon. Demise flung the sword to Bowser, but the sword became stuck in the cement. Bowser finally saw his chance. Bowser grabbed his arm and attached the cufflink around Demise's arm.

"Oh…" Demise said in surprise. He began laughing, he felt the power surge through him.

"How do you feel?" Bowser stood in silence, "Ganondorf?"

"So. Much. Power." Demise said. "SO. MUCH. POWER!" Demise ripped his sword form the cement and swung it at Ganondorf. Demise took the energy he felt within him and channeled it to his sword, which began to glow a golden color. He started shooting small burst of energy at Bowser.

"Ganondorf! Stop!" Bowser yelled, "You made these cufflinks with the Triforce of Power! Don't you remember." Bowser continued to dive and avoid burst of energy being shot at him, "Don't you remember Tabuu? How you recovered my memory of you? How we saved the mansion? How we were in LOVE!"

The bolts of energy stopped shooting and Demise stood still. _Triforce of Power. Tabuu. Save the Mansion. Love. _The words sunk into Demise's brain. Something changed in him. He felt, different somehow. Demise dropped his sword. He looked up to Bowser.

"Bowser…" Demise's voice was softer than he had ever heard it before.

"Ganondorf?" Bowser asked.

Demise looked down at himself. "Y-yeah… I think so."

Bowser rushed to Demise as the sun began to sink behind the horizon.

"Ganondorf…. I… I knew you'd come back." Bowser laughed.

"I… I look so…." Demise looked down at himself, "So…. Hot."

Bowser laughed and made eye contact with Demise.

"Ganondorf…." Bowser said, "I love you."

Demise smiled, he moved his head down towards Bowser as their lips got closer. Then Bowser felt a powerful sting of pain rush through his body. The sun disappeared behind the horizon, and Bowser felt himself falling. He saw Demise before him and the images faded away further and further into darkness.

Suddenly Bowser shot his eyes open and he sat up in his bed. Zelda was standing next to him and Ganondorf and King Dedede were watching him.

"The sun has set," Zelda explained. "What did you see?"

Bowser gripped Zelda by the arm and explained his adventures in the future and what her prophecies meant.

"So Ganondorf will be replaced, huh?" Zelda said, "Perhaps we can prevent that."

"Perhaps, but if not I know how to make his memory surface again!" Bowser said with a smile.

Zelda and Bowser explained the situation to Master Hand who calmly stated, "I'll talk with Lord Sakurai. And see what we can settle out." Master Hand said.

"Thanks for your help, Master Hand." Zelda nodded.

Bowser returned to his room and embraced Ganondorf in a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Bowser." Ganondorf said happily. "I missed you too."

* * *

Well! As you can see this is my "clever" way of trying to predict what some of the characters the New Super Smash Bros. Universe game might have!

I have another short story in mind that I'll try to post next week!

But! Guys! I always want suggestions from you! What kind of short stories would you like to see... I will almost write anything... except for like... hentai or yuri (because... Honestly, I just don't wanna write that... and I wont be very good at it)

I also didn't heavily proofread this. These stories are more or less just for fun and to give my fans something to read while I continue work on "The Legend of Sheik."

Anyway, guys. I hope you like this! And I hope you give me suggestions. Feel free to leave a comment or to send me a private message explaining your ideas. Thanks for reading guys, and I'll hopefully see you next week!

Shadow-38


	2. Story 2: Mewto and Roy

Hello fellow readers! As promised, here's the weekly story for "Tales from the Mansion," This story is also Yaoi-ish. So... I hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters.

* * *

Story: 2, Why Mewtwo and Roy didn't return in Brawl.

Mewtwo hovered above his bed, his eyes closed. His daily meditation was not going as planned as the Ice Climbers and Ness were caused way too much of a noise outside his room.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" One of the children shrieked.

"MY CLETES WERE STUCK IN THE CARPET!" Another yelled in response.

"HAHA! POPO'S STUCK" All the voices sounded the same to him.

"Mother of Arceus…" Mewtwo muttered to himself. He focused his telepathic energy and shot a burst of energy through the wall towards the source of all the noise. It didn't help any… The children screamed even louder and Popo was ripped from the carpet and was slammed against the wall. The thud of his body brought a small smile across his face. Popo began crying loudly but the sounds faded as Popo and the children ran down the hallway.

"Finally, some peace and -" The door to him room burst open to reveal his annoying roommate, Pichu.

_For fuck's sake… _Mewtwo said to himself.

"PICHU! PICHU! PIII-CHU!" Pichu said running around the room in excitement.

"Pichu…" Metwo said telepathically to the small mouse. Pichu stopped and looked at Mewtwo. "If you leave me alone… for just half an hour. I'll let you run around all you want…." Pichu seemed unconvinced. "Okay… I'll also steal a block of cheese for you from the kitchen." Pichu nodded in extreme excitement and darted out the door.

"Now…" Mewtwo closed his eyes and began to meditate some more. His mind was clear and focused. This allowed him to open the curtains of the future. A vision came to him.

He saw Master Hand floating in front of him. He was speaking…

"Mewtwo," Master hand said, "Because of your unethical use of your powers. I'm afraid that I'm forbidding you to participate in any further Smash competitions…"

The vision ended and Mewtwo's eyes shot open.

"Dammit… It's because I slammed that kid against the wall." Mewtwo said to himself. Mewtwo floated off of his bed and placed his feet on the ground. "Well, I better go steal that cheese while I still have the time."

In a flash Mewtwo vanished from his room and appeared in the crowded cafeteria. Mewtwo advanced towards the kitchen and on his way bumped into Roy, the red-haired swordsman.

"Oh shit…" Roy said as he placed his hand on Mewtwo's shoulders. "Sorry, Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo nodded in response. Roy continued to walk away from Mewtwo towards the table where Marth sat at.

As Mewtwo watched Roy an idea struck him. _If they're gonna make me leave…. Why not go out with a bang? _A devilish smile came across Mewtwo's lips and he turned his telekinetic powers towards Roy's crotch. Mewtwo was able to sense the swordsman's shaft, and with tighter focus he began to stroke Roy's cock.

"Oh my—" Roy said suddenly.

"What's the matter, Roy?" Marth asked as he watched his friend begin to wriggle in pleasure.

"N-Nothing…" Roy whispered softly. Roy had no idea where this was coming from, all he knew was that it felt so good. He felt his cock get harder and harder in his pants. As he moaned again he noticed everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him. Roy took a deep breath and tried to gain his composer. Mewtwo chuckled and thought to himself _I'm just going to have to try harder now. _Mewtwo focused his telekinetic powers harder and began to stroke Roy's cock faster and harder, he always took his attention to Roy's balls. He began playing with them with his mind.

"Oh!" Roy shouted suddenly. He pounded his fist on the table and spread his legs wider and threw his head back. Marth watched in shock as his friend moaned uncontrollably. Mewtwo chuckled _That's more like it _he thought.

With more power Mewtwo raised his hand in the air and Roy began to float. Roy, still focused on the pleasure around his dick, barely paid any attention to the fact. With Roy floating in the middle of the cafeteria, Mewtwo telekinetically unbuttoned Roy's pants and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. The smasher's gasped in surprise as Roy's rock hard cock was exposed to everyone. Mewtwo laughed even more as he continued to stroke Roy's dick. Roy moaned over and over and over again as he felt the mysterious power continue to please him. Mewtwo continued to smile as he toyed with Roy's cock and balls and chuckled while Roy's moans got loud.

"Roy!" Marth shouted. "Get down here!"

Roy opened his eyes a little to look at Marth, Roy didn't respond, and simply rolled his eyes to the back of his head and continued to moan. All of the smashers were in the cafeteria, all watching in half disgust and half amazement at Roy's 7 inch member being pleasured by a mysterious force.

"It's Mewtwo!" One of the smashers yelled suddenly, "Hurry! Let's stop him."

"No!" Roy shouted though his moans, "This feels too-" Mewtwo focused his powers even more and began to massage Roy's prostate. Roy moaned extremely loud as he felt light pressure on his prostate. Roy threw his head back as his moans got higher and higher in pitch. Suddenly with a loud scream Roy shot his seed through the air, which landed on the table below him. Mewtwo smiled as Roy panted heavily. Mewtwo stopped teasing Roy's sensitive areas and began to lower him to the ground. When Roy touched the ground he smiled at all the smasher's that were watching him, then calmly pulled up his pants. Before he could move Master Hand burst into the cafeteria.

"MEWTWO! ROY!" Master Hand yelled, "With me! NOW!"

Roy and Mewtwo glanced at each other and followed Master Hand. The giant floating hand lead them to his office.

"What you two did this afternoon was uncalled for…" Master Hand lectured.

"But, sir…" Roy said, "He was controlling me-"

"No, Roy." Master Hand said, "You could have said stop… then I would have believed you. You could have had the smashers stop him. You didn't. You're just at much fault as Mewtwo is. We can't let actions like these go unpunished."

Master Hand turned to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo," Master hand said, "Because of your unethical use of your powers. I'm afraid that I'm forbidding you to participate in any further Smash competitions." Mewtwo nodded solemnly. Master Hand turned to Roy, "Roy. Your behavior in the cafeteria was inappropriate and I'm afraid you too are forbidden to participate in any further Smash competitions." Roy nodded.

"Now, I suggest you collect your belongings and leave the Smash Mansion as soon as possible." Master Hand said sternly, "We appreciate your participation, but it is now no longer desired." Mewtwo and Roy nodded, Master Hand then proceeded to leave the two behind in his office.

"Dammit, Mewtwo. See what you did." Roy said.

"Oh, you liked it. Don't pretend you didn't." Mewtwo said coldy.

"Well… Yeah. I did but—" Roy's eyes widened as Mewtwo interrupted him. Roy looked over to Mewtwo who had a devilish smile on his face. Roy felt the psychic energy flow over his cock again. "Mewtwo… Not in..." Roy gasped and moaned in pleasure, "Not in… Master Hands off—" Roy threw his head back as he succumbed to the pleasure once again. Mewtwo removed Roy's pants and continued to pleasure the red-headed swordsman.

Roy moaned loudly as Mewtwo said with a smile, "Why not go out with a bang?"

* * *

Most of the short stories I write will be similar in length to this one.  
So, what'd ya think? I hope you enjoyed it!  
I also look forward to any reviews you may have. Also! Post in a review or send me a private message if you have any ideas or any suggestions for a short story you'd like to see!

Thanks!  
Shadow-38


	3. Story 2: The Demon Inside

Hello, my readers! Ready for a change of pace? I hope so! This next story is a lot more different than anything else I've published on her before. It will not involve yaoi. In fact the three main characters in this one are all females! This story is based off a weird dream I had, a particular episode of "Teen Titans," and the movie Insidious. (Disclaimer: I own none of those, except my dream.)  
This was just another idea I had in my head. So I hope you guys enjoy. And once I get my ideas done with I'll start writing stories from the suggestions I've been receiving from my readers!  
Well... Without further ado, here's the next story in Tales from the Mansion. Enjoy.

* * *

Story 3: The Demon Inside

There was a loud crash outside Peach's window. The Princess shot up out of bed, she blinked her eyes several times and as she woke from her deep slumber she realized her entire room was filled with an ethereal blue light. Peach rose from her bed and approached the window. Peach's interest peaked as she noticed the blue glow was coming from a small crater, a crater that had not been there before. Peach looked to her roommates, Zelda and Samus, who were both sleeping peacefully. Peach quickly left her room and ran outside to the small crater.

She approached the crater with extreme caution, but as she got closer she noticed the sounds of faint whispers filling the silent air. As Peach got closer she noticed the blue light was shining from a small necklace sitting in the middle of the crater. Peach's excitement peaked and she ran to the necklace. She knelt down to the necklace and heard the faint whispers were coming from the necklace as well, there were so many voices whispering that she wasn't able to understand what was being said. The beauty of the necklace distracted her even further from the whispers.

The necklace was a light blue rock shaped like a crescent moon and the chain of the necklace looked exactly like stars that twinkled in the sky.

"It's so beautiful!" Peach said as she picked it up. She held it in her hands for a few moments, and then happily put it around her neck. Peach giggled, and then turned around to return to the mansion. She didn't remove the beautiful necklace as she fell asleep.

The next morning Zelda woke up with a start. There was a malevolent presence near, and it was approaching slowly.

Zelda quickly jumped out of bed, which startled Samus.

"What is it?" Samus asked calmly.

"Something's wrong…" Zelda said looking around the room.

"What do you—"

"Peach, wake up." Zelda said as she approached the other Princess. Zelda nudged her, but there was no response from Peach. "Peach…" Zelda repeated, her worry began to increase.

"Look, there's something around her neck." Samus pointed to the shimmering chain that was exposed around Peach's neck. Zelda looked to the chain and reached into Peach's blouse to remove the rest of the necklace. A small blue light shone from the crescent shaped medallion as she removed it from Peach's shirt. Zelda examined the necklace thoroughly and ran her hands along the chain until she reached the crescent moon shape. As her hands brushed against it she let out of small shriek. Zelda jumped back and let the necklace fall back onto Peach's chest.

"It's the necklace" Zelda shouted. "It's the evil presence I'm feeling."

"Well take it off of her." Samus commanded. Zelda nodded and tried to remove the necklace, but it proved impossible.

"Peach!" Zelda shouted, "Wake up!"

Samus approached Peach's motionless body and began to move her eyelid up to expose her eye. Samus shouted and stumbled backwards.

"Her eyes!" Samus shouted, "Her eyes are gone!"

Zelda removed her attention from the necklace and pulled Peach's eyelid up to see for herself. Samus was right. The bright blue eyes that Peach had, had been replaced by complete blackness. Her eye sockets weren't hollow, they were just completely black.

"Her soul…" Zelda whispered.

"What?" Samus asked.

"They eyes are the window to the soul…" Zelda explained, "Samus. Peach's soul has been taken."

"Taken where?"

"In the necklace." Zelda explained looking back down the necklace.

"Well how do we get it back?"

"We have to go in the necklace." Zelda looked to Samus who nodded. "Here," Zelda said extending her hand, "Hold my hand." Samus took Zelda's hand and closed her eyes. Zelda gripped the crescent moon and began to focus. Zelda felt the malevolent energy fill her, and suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body. She couldn't scream, nor could Samus. And in an instant they felt themselves being pulled away from their bodies and towards the necklace.

When the pulling stopped Zelda and Samus opened their eyes and was greeted with an unpleasant sight. There were in a world they did not recognize. The sky was red, there was no sun, no moon. The sky was completely empty. The ground was also void of life. Dark rocks were the only landscape. As they looked around they noticed that the rock they were stand on was floating in mid-air.

"What is this place?" Samus asked, her voiced echoed through the nothingness.

"I'm not sure, but we should be able to find Peach her." Zelda replied. Zelda and Samus took a couple steps forward but the hellish silence was broken by an ear piercing scream.

"Peach!" Zelda said whipping her head around. The scream echoed throughout the void, so it was impossible to pinpoint the location of its source.

"Turn back." A mysterious voice whispered. "Turn back." It repeated.

"What the Hell?" Samus asked. She looked around, but they were unable to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Turn back." The voice continued. "Turn back. Turn back. Turn back!" Zelda and Samus chose to ignore the warning and continued to explore the rock they were on. The echoes of the repeated warning pecked at the brains of both Samus and Zelda, until they finally reached the edge of the rock. Zelda and Samus looked over the edge and saw a larger rock with an archway on it floating below them.

Zelda looked to Samus, grabbed her by the shoulder and used Farore's wind to transport them to the other rock. The two appeared in front of the archway and was finally able to find what was constantly repeating _turn back_.

Three severed heads were hanging from the arch way and each one was speaking separately, but they all shared the same voice.

"Turn back," One head said, "Turn back," Another head echoed. "Turn back," shouted the final head. Zelda decided to ignore the warnings and walked through the archway and Samus quickly followed. As they walked through, the world around them vanished and was changed to a dark cave. Large black stalagmites hung from the ceiling, and a faint bluish glow was seen at the back of the cave. But more importantly, a pink figure was seen laying in the middle of the cave.

"Peach!" Zelda and Samus ran to their friend. As Zelda picked her up Peach shot her eyes open and let out a terrible scream. Her eyes were bloodshot. Peach dug her fingernails into Zelda's neck and scratched painfully as she continued to scream. Zelda dropped Peach back onto the ground and Peach continued to writhe and scream as if she were in terrible pain.

"I'm… Lost…" Peach screamed. "My soul is—" Peach stopped screaming and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here, Zelda?" Samus asked.

"I don't know." Zelda turned her attention away from Peach and approached the blue glow in the back of the room. The glow was emitting from a very large crescent shaped piece of rock. It was very similar to the necklace; however, it was much, much bigger. Zelda and Samus quietly examined the rock, until Peach's piercing scream filled the cave again. The two whipped around and saw Peach's body was floating in the air. Her body twitched in inhuman-like ways, and then it was lowered back to the ground. The screaming stopped and Peach began to exhale loudly. As she exhaled a spiral of red smoke poured from her mouth. The smoke began to clump together and create a solid form.

As Peach stopped breathing, the smoke had finally become solidified and a dark created with goat like legs, and massive horns slumped over Peach's body. It let out a huff of hot air. The creatures back was to Zelda and Samus and the two watched in amazement as it picked up Peach. The creature held Peach in the air by her arm, and she dangled lifelessly next to him. With his other hand the creature extended a large, sharp fingernail and began to bring it slowly to Peach's throat.

Zelda and Samus acted quickly. Before his finger nail could pierce Peach's skin, Zelda shot a burst of flame at the creature and Samus leapt with great agility and snatched Peach away from the demon.

The creature roared and turned to Zelda and Samus who stood guard in front of Peach. His glowing red eyes focused on both of them and he roared.

"BLOOD!" The creature screamed. "I need her blood!" The creature lunged towards Samus and Zelda. He extended his hand and struck the two of them with a powerful blow. Zelda was able to activate Nayru's love in time; however, Samus was knocked back several feet and crashed into the large crescent rock. Her back struck the rock and in a flash of bright blue light she vanished instantly.

"Samus!" Zelda shouted.

"Need. Blood. Need. Human. Flesh. Need to return to Earth." The creature growled. And locked onto Peach's lifeless body and began to quickly advance towards her. Zelda crouched next Peach's body and began to focus.

"Sages and spirits of light, I call on you! Help me now in my hour of need. Help me banish the evil forces of darkness!" Zelda shouted. The creature ran quickly towards them, but before he could make contact a large, powerful, gleam of light exploded from Zelda and it pushed the creature backwards and it roared in pain. Zelda stood firmly in front of Peach, but now with a large bow and the magical light arrows in her hand.

The creature roared again and launched towards Zelda who swiftly moved out of the way and threw a small fire ball at it. The creature snuffed angrily and glared at Zelda. She shot fire at him again which angered him even further. He lunged towards Zelda quickly who backed away slowly towards the cave wall. As the creature got closer Zelda prepared Farore's wind and before the creature could make contact, Zelda disappeared in an instant. The creature smacked the cave wall with such force that the entire place rumbled. Zelda appeared behind the creature. In the time the creature took to regain his compose, Zelda readied her bow and shot the light arrow into the creatures back.

The massive creature roared in pain, and it reached to try to remove the arrow protruding from its back. But the light began to take over, and suddenly the roaring ceased and the creature exploded in a burst of red smoke.

Zelda nodded triumphantly and turned to Peach who was still lying on the floor. As the read smoke vanished from the cave, the breath suddenly came back to Peach. She gasped quickly and repeatedly as her eyes shot open.

"Zelda!" Peach said urgently.

"It's all right, Peach." Zelda said as she dropped to Peach and wrapped her arm around her.

"There was a demon…" Peach said, her voice still shaken.

"He's gone now. Don't worry," Zelda helped Peach up.

"He was trying to posses my body that was still on Earth, Zelda." Peach explained. She walked to the large crescent rock. "The necklace I found last night was a portal between this world and ours. A demon from this world can inhabit the body of someone from our world if they destroy the soul of the person that had landed here and splash their blood on this rock." Peach explained. "I've been running from him for a long time, Zelda. If you and Samus didn't show up… He would have succeeded." A tear ran down Peach's cheek and wrapped her arms around Zelda. "Thank you so much!" Zelda smiled and hugged Peach back. Peach broke the embrace and turned back to the rock. "All we have to do now is touch this rock and we can return to our bodies back in our world." Peach explained.

Zelda extended her hand the two princesses touched the rock together. There was a light blue flash and in an instantly Zelda found herself back in her body in the Smash Mansion. She opened her eyes and saw Samus walking back and forth in the room.

"Zelda!" Samus shouted and ran to her. Samus helped Zelda off the floor. "Did you save P—" Samus was interrupted as Zelda shot her eyes over to Peach in her bed. Peach's eye's shot open and the blackness from her eyes had faded away completely and her vibrant blue eyes had returned.

"PEACH!" Samus shouted excitedly. Peach sat out of bed and wrapped Samus in a hug, but the embrace was broken as the crescent moon necklace began to vibrate. The three watched the necklace, and the blue light began to fade, and it began to crumble into dust.

The dust floated to the floor as the necklace was no more.

"The portal has been closed." Peach said calmly. "And it's all thanks to you. Thank you, Zelda. Thank you, Samus."

Samus, Zelda, and Peach smiled at each other and embraced each in another warming hug.

* * *

Some pretty weird stuff, huh? Yeah... I know. But what can I say, it's kinda based off a dream/nightmare I had awhile ago!  
Anyway this chapter is just proof that not EVERYTHING I post in this story is going to be short little "one-shot" yaoi stories.  
So! If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see let me know!

Shadow-38


	4. Story 4: Luigi and The Law of Attraction

Hello dear readers! This weeks story is supposed to be a comedy.

I also based this story around the law of attraction, which suggests that "like attracts like." If you don't know much about the law of attraction, I suggest you look it up! It's a fascinating idea that I believe in.

As for the disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters (or the brand name Eggos).

Well without any further ado, here's story 4 of Tales from the Mansion

* * *

Story 4: Luigi and the Law of Attraction

_BEEP!…. BEEP!…BEEP!….BEEEP!... BE—_Luigi sighed with annoyance as he slapped his alarm clock to silence. 6:30 in the morning was way too early for anybody, but today started the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, and anyone who wanted to be involved had to be signed up before 7:00 this morning.

Luigi rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser, he pulled out his clothes and turned to walk away from his dresser, but his pinky toe hit the corner of the dresser and Luigi yelled in agony.

"MAMMA MIA!" He shouted as he hopped on one foot while trying to nurse his toe with his hands. Luigi hopped back to far and bumped into the dresser, lost his balance, and tried to grab onto something to prevent him from falling. Luigi grabbed the cord of his lamp that was sitting on his dresser, which was unsuccessful in protecting him from falling. Luigi's body crashed to the ground, he groaned in pain and as he was about to raise his head, the lamp came crashing down on top of his head.

"Really? Is this-a how this day-a is gonna go?" Luigi growled angrily as he rubbed his head.

Luigi stood up, placed the lamp back on the dresser, and proceeded to get dressed for the day. Luigi stood in front of the mirror and drowsily looked himself over. He smiled to reveal his teeth and reached for his tooth brush. His hand brushed against the toothbrush and it fell from its container onto the sink counter. Luigi, in a panic, reach for it quickly to prevent it from falling any further, but in doing so knocked it too hard and shot it off the counter and straight into the toilet.

"MOTHER FU—" Luigi cursed under his breath. After he pulled the toothbrush from the toilet he threw it in the adjacent trashcan, and left the bathroom in a huff. Luigi looked at the time. 6:54. He rushed out the room and darted to the lobby of the smash mansion. He arrived with one minute to spare and signed up for the tournament.

"Welcome, Luigi!" Master Hand greeted. "Glad to see you're participating today! Best of luck to you!"

"Thanks-a," Luigi said, "Lord-a knows I'm-a gonna need it!" He muttered under his breath.

"Breakfast is available to everyone participating, you'll be able to find it in the cafeteria." Master Hand instructed as he pointed to the cafeteria. Luigi nodded. His stomach growled, breakfast sounded fantastic.

The cafeteria was crowded and the room was filled with the sound of happy chatter. Luigi's stomach growled even more as the smell of bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and a whole bunch of other assorted breakfast items flooded his nostrils.

Luigi approached the counter and pulled out a small tray. He approached the lady distributing food.

"I'd-a like some bacon, eggs, and sausage, please-a!" Luigi said happily.

"We're all out." The lady said, her voice was rough as though she had been smoking all her life.

"Well, uh, what-a do you have-a left?" Luigi asked.

" Eggos." The woman said as she tilted her head to the right. Luigi looked and saw the Eggo waffles sitting on the counter next to a toaster. Luigi shrugged. Eggos weren't that bad. Luigi toasted two Eggos and looked around.

"Excuse-a me, miss." Luigi said to the lady with the smoker's voice. "Is there-a any butter or-a syrup?"

The lady rolled her eyes in annoyance and left the counter, returning shortly with a tub of room-temperature butter and a sticky bottle of syrup.

"Thanks-a." Luigi returned to his waffles and slather the butter on each, and drenched them in syrup. Luigi joined his brother, Mario, and Princess Peach at a table they were sitting at.

"Hi, Luigi!" Peach said happily, "Are you excited for today?"

"I-a guess, so!" Luigi said, "I haven't been having the best-a day so far." Luigi admitted as he took a big bite out of his waffle.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Peach said with an empathetic smile. "I hope it gets better for you."

"Me-a too!" Luigi said, taking another bite.

After his waffles were gone Luigi sat back and smiled, "Those-a were good-a!" The smoker's voice lady trudged passed Luigi, Mario, and Peach with the tub of butter in her hand. She threw the butter in the adjacent trashcan and turned to look at them.

"Butter's bad." She said, "Had-ta throw it 'way."

"The butter's-a bad?" Luigi asked. The lady ignored him and walked away. "Oh, mamma mia!" Luigi placed his hands to his stomach and noticed it started feeling uneasy. His stomach gurgled.

"Luigi are you okay?" Peach asked, "You don't look so good."

Luigi didn't respond and darted out of his seat. He felt the contents of his stomach starting to rise back up his throat. In a panic Luigi ran off to the kitchen, ignoring the trashcan next to him. Luigi burst into the kitchen and noticed a large sink and ran to it. Just then his entire breakfast came back up and splattered into the sink. Luigi puked, and puked. Finally there was nothing left for him to throw up and he turned on the water in the sink. The vomit swirled down the drain and he washed his mouth out with the running water.

Luigi's stomach growled again. "I'm-a hungry again-a!"

Luigi walked back out to the cafeteria, but before he could find anything to eat Master Hand returned. "Ladies and gentlemen! The Super Smash Bros. Brawl tournament is about to begin! I ask you all to retire to the Smash Mansion lobby, and there the tournament will begin!"

Luigi sighed as he had to bypass breakfast and walked to the lobby with an empty stomach.

"Now, as you all know," Master Hand explained, "This is a video game. Each of you will be chosen by a player. Hopefully you all will chose by a strong player! You and your player's skills will be combined and that shall carry you to victory!" Master Hand floated higher above the players, "NOW!" Master hand declared strongly, "Let the tournament… BEGIN!"

Luigi was one of the first to start the tournament. Luigi noticed he was against 3 other smashers. Falco, Pikachu, Sonic, and himself. Then the players began to take their choice.

FALCO: Controlled by a moderately skilled young man.

Pikachu: Controlled by a young woman, a beginner at Smash bros.

Sonic: Controlled by a very experience teenage boy.

Luigi: Controlled by the 4 year-old sister of the guy controlling Sonic.

"Son of a—" Luigi cursed under his breath, there was a flash of white light at Luigi was emerged into the battle. Master Hand was counting down.

"3…." Every began appearing on the stage, "2…. 1… GO!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted and started shocking everyone around him. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!" This insistent cry of the electric mouse was almost driving him crazy. Luigi found that he was just constantly jumping up and down while the other smashers fought and Pikachu continued to shock aimlessly. Luigi suddenly stopped jumping and ran towards the edge of the stadium. Then, without control, he fell of the edge and lost a life. As he reappeared at the top of the stage, the process was repeated. Luigi, unable to control himself, cursed to himself as he fell off again, and again, and again. Until he was down to one life left. Luigi stopped walking to the edge and started jumping again, but this time he threw out a small, green fire ball, which hit Falco in the back of the head. Falco stopped attacking Pikachu and turned his attention to Luigi, who was still jumping aimlessly. Falco charged a smash attack under Luigi. Luigi began to descend and braced himself for a painful kick. Falco released his kick and Luigi went flying off the platform. He was very close to the edge, but his player felt no need to recover, so he continued to fall and fall and fall until….

"Player 4, defeated!" Master Hand announced.

There was another flash of light and Luigi appeared back in the mansion lobby.

"Well that was-a terrible!"

"Better luck next time, Luigi!" Master Hand said.

Luigi nodded and walked back to his room. "The first-a one-a out!" Luigi said agrily, "Stupid 4 year-old-a!" Luigi looked around his room and sighed. "Well-a, at least-a, I got the rest of the day to do whatever I want-a!" Luigi smiled and pulled out his swimming trunks from his dresser. He got dressed in his swimming gear, grabbed a towel and headed to the pool. "I could use a nice-a swim-a!"

As he approached the pool he noticed a small group of men, dressed his hazmat suits, standing in the pool, which had been drained completely of its water.

"What-a happened here-a?" Luigi asked one of the men.

"Some idiot threw up in the kitchen sink this morning." The man replied, "It clogged the pipes and everything started to back up here in the pool. We had to drain it to get it fixed."

"Oh… I-a see." Luigi said trying to hide his embarrassment. "Well at least I can lay out here in the sun."

"I wouldn't suggest it, son." The man said. "A lot of nasty stuff backed up into this pool. It's releasing a lot of toxins, it could make anyone really sick. I say you just stay inside, buddy."

Luigi sighed in annoyance, and walked back to his bedroom. After he changed back into his normal clothes, he sat on his bed.

"At least-a nothing bad can on here in my room!" Luigi said. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Luigi opened it. It was another guy in a hazmat suit.

"Sir, there's been reports of a festering mold in your room." The man explained. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room until the solution is fixed."

"But-a where am I gonna stay?" Luigi inquired.

"It one take long to clear out, sir. We suggest you step outside at the front of the mansion, to get fresh air. The mold could seriously affect your lungs."

Luigi nodded and left his room behind and walked outside at the front of the mansion. There, having a smoke break, was the smoker's voice lady.

"Hi," she said grumpily as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Hello-a." Luigi replied.

"Wanna smoke?"

"No-a thank you, miss-a." Luigi replied.

"Got a girlfriend?" The woman said as she puffed smoked smoke from between her lips.

"Uh…Well, uh. There's this-a girl named Daisy. And… Well…. Her and I-a. We… Are… friends." Luigi stumbled.

"She your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

"Err…. Well… Um…. No." Luigi admitted.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" The woman asked slowly approaching Luigi.

"Err… Well, um… Sorry. But I-a don't even know-a your name-a…" Luigi stumbled as he tried to distance himself.

"Bertha!" Bertha replied. "What about now?"

"Sorry, Bertha, but I-a don't-a think we're right for each other-a!" Luigi explained.

Bertha stopped. She dropped her cigarette to the ground. Her eyes began to water.

"Bertha, I'm-a sorry. I just… You're-a not my type!" Luigi explained.

Bertha glared at Luigi, raised her middle finger, stomped out her cigarette and stormed back into the mansion. The doors slammed shut and Luigi was left outside. He sighed loudly.

"What a horrible day-a." Luigi said as he rubbed his head. "Could this day-a get any worse-a?"

A crack of thunder echoed across the sky and smalls drops of rain began to fall.

"Of course-a!" Luigi yelled. He approached the doors and tried to open them. To his annoyance he discovered they were locked. "Bertha!" Luigi yelled, "Let-a me in-a! It's-a raining!"

"No!" Bertha's smoker voice echoed from behind the doors. "You broke my heart." Luigi heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

"Bertha!" Luigi shouted, "BERTHA!"

The rain began to pick up and soon he was drenched from head to toe. Luigi sat with his head down and he felt the rain continue to hit his body. After several minutes the doors to the Mansion clicked open and Peach ran out with an umbrella over her shoulders.

"Luigi! What are you doing out here?" She asked as she placed the umbrella over Luigi.

"Bertha locked me out-a." Luigi explained.

"Whose Bertha?" Peach asked.

"Long story."

"Well, come back to my room. We'll get you dried up!" Peach lead Luigi back into the mansion.

Luigi sat in a green shirt with blue short and sipped a cup of tea that Peach had made.

"You're welcome to sleep here tonight, Luigi." Peach said with a smile. "I know your room has mold."

"Thanks-a, Peach!" Luigi said happily. As the day drew to a close, Luigi laid down on Peach's large, comfortable couch and began to drift asleep. The worst day ever was finally ending.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be-a better than today was!" Luigi said with a yawn.

"Oh it will." Peach said with a smile. "Each new day is a new chance to start over!"

Luigi nodded and smiled as he began to drift to sleep.

* * *

In case you were wondering the law of attraction suggests that "like attracts like." Let's take Luigi for example, since his day started out so badly... He began emitting bad thoughts out to the universe. Since he had so much negative energy, the law of attraction, continued to bring him more negative stuff.

I believe in, and live by the law of attraction. Unlike Luigi I try attracting good and positive things in my life! If I am happy and believe things will go well, the universe will respond accordingly. I may not be able to explain this concept as well as other people... so I suggest you guys look it up! And... I highly suggest watching the documentary "The Secret." This documentary explains this theory very well. After I saw that documentary about a year ago, I've been applying the law of attraction to my life and it's turned it around quite nicely!

ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoyed this story! And I'll be writing and posting a new one next week!

Shadow-38


	5. Story 5: All that Matters

Hello readers! Here's another story for "Tales from the Mansion." This one will involve yaoi... So if ya don't like it I highly suggest you don't read it! The following story was requested by two of my readers. CTs-TH, who really wanted a Lucario story. And EliasMakenshi22, who request a Fox X Lucario story. So to please them both I wrote the following story! Enjoy everybody, Story 5 of "Tales from the Mansion!"

* * *

Story 5: All That Matters

Lucario woke up as the dawn peaked above the horizon. He was always up with the sun. He sat up and scoffed at his roommates who were all still snoring quietly.

_They're always wasting precious time by spending their time sleeping._ Lucario said to himself. Lucario walked to the door and went outside to the front of the mansion. Every morning Lucario takes a walk through woods surrounding the Smash mansion, in order to clear his mind and ready himself for the rest of the day.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a branch snap.

_Someone else is here_. He thought to himself. Lucario went on alert and began to scan the area. As Lucario raised his hands, with a powerful aura coming from it ready to attack, Fox McCloud jumped out from behind a tree with his blaster pointed at Lucario. The two paused for a moment to take each other in, then Lucario lowered his hand as Fox lowered his blaster.

"Good morning, Fox." Lucario said, "I usually don't see anyone out here in the morning."

"I know… I had … a bad night last night," Fox responded.

"What happened?" Lucario asked.

"I'd rather not—" Fox was cut off as Lucario raised his hand to Fox and began to feel his aura. Fox was emitting negative emotions and as Lucario tapped further into his emotions he began to see what happened.

-FLASHBACK-

It had been a good night Fox came in second in the Smash tournament, and so, too celebrate Wolf and Falco took him out from the mansion and the three of them had a couple of drinks.

"To Fox!" Falco said as he raised a small glass of alcohol. "My best friend, may he continue to succeed in everything he does!" The shot glasses clinked together and the three of them took a shot. Falco leaned over and gave Fox a small, sweet kiss on the lips.

The three didn't return home until about 5 in the morning. The three went back into the room, Wolf and Falco settled into their beds and Fox grabbed a towel and his shorts.

"I'll be back guys. I'm gonna take a shower before bed." Fox smiled at his roommates and left his room behind.

After a quick shower Fox pulled his shorts on and walked through the mansion back to his bed, ready to fall asleep.

Fox opened the door and suddenly his heart dropped and crashed into his stomach. In front of him was Falco with his head thrown back and mouth hanging open. Falco's legs were spread wide and Wolf was between his legs bobbing his head up and down. Falco was moaning softly as he pressed Wolf's head down further.

Falco's eyes shot open when Fox entered the room. "F-Fox!" Falco managed to utter, he tried to sit up but Wolf pressed on his chest again and continued to lick Falco's dick. Falco moaned again as Fox watched in disgust.

"Ohh- Fuck!" Falco moaned and he began to run his fingers between Wolf's fur.

"I… I can't believe this…" Fox whispered. Fox began to put his pants and shirt back on.

While Fox was changing in front of them Falco continued to moan. Fox, with tear-filled eyes ran to his door, ready to walk out.

"Fox…" Falco managed to say. Fox turned around and looked to him. Falco wasn't looking at him, his head was still thrown back and his eyes were closed. "I'm breaking up with you," Falco uttered through the moans.

More tears swam into Fox's eyes and he slammed the door shut and ran outside. Fox made it to the woods outside of the mansion and walked through the woods alone, while the sun was beginning to rise.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Fox…" Lucario said softly, "I'm so sorry…"

Fox turned away from Lucario, "I really don't want to talk about it." The tears were starting to fill Fox's eyes again.

"I understand," Lucario replied. He approached Fox and put his arms around his waist. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Fox continued to cry, and didn't face Lucario.

"I'm sorry, Fox." Lucario hugged Fox tighter and rested his head on Fox' shoulder.

The two stood like that for a time, until Fox turned around in Lucario's arms and faced him.

"Thank you, Lucario." Fox said with a small smile. The two stared into each other's eyes, until Lucario wiped the tears from Fox's face and pushed his lips to Fox's. Fox returned the kiss. Fox began to run his hands through Lucario's fur, and soon Lucario broke the kiss and the two breathed heavily into each other's faces. Lucario felt Fox' aura and knew that Fox was extremely horny. Lucario smiled and began to move his hand downwards and into Fox's pants. Fox moaned softly as Lucario grabbed ahold of his dick.

"Oh…Lucario…" Fox sighed softly. Lucario smiled and removed his hands from Fox's pants and began to unbutton them. Lucario slid Fox's pants off his waist and down to his ankles. Fox's underwear followed behind shortly. Fox stood in the middle of the forest with his rock hard cock hanging out. Fox watched as Lucario slowly moved his mouth closer to Fox' cock. Fox moaned silently as Lucario began to lick him. Fox's hand instinctively moved to the back of Lucario's head as Lucario began to run his tongue up and down Fox's shaft. Lucario's tongue tickled Fox's balls and then began to take all of Fox's cock into his mouth.

"Oh f-fuck…" Fox moaned loudly. The pleasure around his cock was so good that his knees began to buckle. Fox had to lower himself onto the ground as Lucario continued to suck him off. Soon Fox was laying on his back, thrusting his hips deeper into Lucario's throat. Fox had his mouth hung open, and is eyes were wide as he gazed into the morning sky. Lucario sucked him closer and closer to orgasm and soon his hot liquid spilled into Lucario's mouth.

Soon Lucario stopped sucking and moved up to Fox and placed a kiss on his lips. Fox smiled and he swiftly pulled Lucario up from the ground and pinned him against a tree.

"Your turn." Fox said with a devilish smile. Fox dropped to his knees in front of Lucario, and rustled his fur and soon exposed Lucario's pink, rock hard member. Fox licked Lucario's cock which made the Pokémon moan in pleasure, and Lucario's cock continually hit the back of Fox' throat over and over. Soon Fox was holding still while Lucario, who had both hands on the back of Fox's head, was thrusting his cock deep into Fox's throat. Lucario moaned as he face fucked Fox, and continued thrusting getting faster and faster.

"Fox!" Lucario moaned in ecstasy and felt himself about to finish. He held Fox's head close to him and his cock brushed against the back of Fox's throat. Suddenly Lucario released his load into Fox's mouth, and moaned in complete pleasure. Fox swallowed and rose to face Lucario. The two met in another kiss and smiled as the morning sun gleamed in their eyes.

The two then moved away from each other and began to put their clothes back on. Once they were dressed they walked back, hand in hand, to the Smash Mansion. Before they entered Lucario turned to Fox.

"I'm sorry for the way they treated you, Fox." Lucario said as he ran his hands along the back of Fox's head.

"Who needs 'em?" Fox said with a smile. "I've got you now." The two embraced in a tight hug. "And that's all that matters."

* * *

Well CTs-TH and EliasMakenshi22, what'd ya think? I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Also, if there are anymore readers who have suggestions on a story they'd like to see, post it in a review or send it to me in a private message!

I'm kind of out of ideas for more stories... so hopefully I can come up with one for next week! If any of you guys have a suggestion, please let me know!

Thanks!  
Shadow-38


	6. Story 6: Anything for a Friend

Hello my dear readers! Sorry it's been forever since I posted here on this story. I've been working quite diligently on "The Legend of Sheik." Now that the story is finished, a friend is proofreading for me, and now I have time to focus on this collection of stories again.

The next story you are about to read is an idea that came from a reader, walfgammer! In the comments walfgammer suggested adding on to the previous chapter; however, each chapter will be a stand-alone fic. None of the chapters in this are related. They're just fun stories to write. I hope that makes sense! So the following story will not be related to Chapter Five, but it will take some of walfgammer's ideas and create a new story! Thanks for the suggestion, walfgammer!

Here's the next story! "Anything for a Friend."

* * *

Story 6: Anything for a Friend.

It had been great day for Falco. He won a fight against Bowser, Snake, and Samus, and now he was here in the party hall celebrating with his closest friends. The greatest thing about this evening? Free alcohol.

Falco's philosophy had always been, free alcohol leads to drunken chicks, and drunken chicks lead to easy sex. Falco was in need of some easy sex tonight. It had been forever since he had a woman on his dick.

"Falcooo!" Wolf howled from across the room, obviously drunk. Falco laughed at Wolf as he stumbled across the room. "Falco." Wolf said happily. "You're my best bud. You know that?"

"Yep." Falco responded.

"Good. 'cause you are." Wolf added, he hung tightly onto Falco's shoulder, keeping his balance. Falco was incredibly sober, because it has always been easier to get drunken chicks while he was sober.

"Remember that time when…" Wolf trailed off as his focus shifted somewhere else. "PIKACHUUUU!" He howled and stumbled over to the electric mouse. Falco smiled. He surveyed the room and quickly made eye-contact with Samus. Samus shot him a smile then broke eye-contact.

"Score." Falco said to himself. He walked across the room and approached Samus.

"Hi…" Samus said, her words slightly slurred. "Greatest party, ever." She added.

"Yeah. I think so too." Falco said with a charming smile. "You go to many parties?"

"Nope!" Samus shouted, "It's rare that I get to go crazy like this…" There was a slight pause. "And I really wanna go _crazy _tonight."

"What are you wanting to do tonight?" Falco asked.

Samus shot a look to Falco's crotch and smiled again.

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do tonight." Samus flirted.

Falco smiled then winked at Samus.

"Come on!" Samus shouted. She stood up from her stool and maintained her balance before continuing. She grabbed Falco by the collar of his shirt and led him across the room. Falco smiled.

Samus threw Falco onto the small sofa located against the wall. Falco sat and looked to Samus with a devilish smile.

"I'm pretty good at giving lap dances." Samus said happily then quickly straddled Falco. Falco's hands instinctively went to Samus' waist and she began to grind on Falco's crotch.

Falco let out a soft moan as he watched Samus gyrate on him. He could feel Samus' warm body rubbing against his cock which quickly got hard. Samus smiled.

"Mmm. I knew you were big." She said with a laugh.

"Wait 'till you see the whole thing." Falco said deeply.

"I can't wait." Samus said eagerly.

Samus continued to brush against Falco's hard cock, who was moaning softly with his head thrown back. Suddenly the bounty hunter stopped. Falco looked up.

"What is it?" Falco asked.

"I… I think I'm gonna get sick." Samus admitted.

"Oh… Uh. Go to the bathroom." Falco added.

"No… I'm going to my bedroom, throwing up, then going to bed." Samus said quickly. She removed herself from Falco and quickly made for the exit.

"Wait!" Falco shouted, but Samus was already gone. Falco stood with a raging erection. "Fuck!" He cussed. Falco quickly left the party and headed to his room. He entered his room, everything was silent. Fox and Wolf were still at the party. Samus had left him wanting more and he was now in desperate need of a release.

Falco leapt onto his bed and shed most of his clothing, removing his jacket and shirt. Falco unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his legs. His boxer briefs were quickly pushed down to his ankle and he gripped his hard cock in his hands.

"Oh… Fuck…" Falco moaned softly as he pleasured himself. Falco threw his head back and moaned. Images of Samus began to flood his mind. If she hadn't gotten sick, he imaged what they could be doing now. Falco envisioned her on his bed, on her hands and knees as he fucked her doggy style. He thought of her bouncing on his rock hard cock, moaning his name.

"Yes…" Falco whispered as he continued to beat his meat.

Suddenly his fantasies were cut short as the door burst open and the lights flashed on.

Fox stood in the doorway looking shocked. Falco froze with his rock-hard dick in his hand. The two made eye-contact, Fox glanced at Falco's throbbing manhood, then quickly shut the door.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Falco cursed as he sat up in bed and scrambled to put his clothes back on. Falco sheathed his raging boner with his black boxer briefs, then quickly put his pants back on. Falco ran out the door, leaving his shirt in the room.

"Fox!" Falco shouted as he ran through the hallway looking for his best friend. He soon found Fox sitting in the hallway.

"Fox!" Falco shouted. Fox looked up and smiled.

"Finish your business." Fox said. "Tell me when you're done and I'll come back in."

"No, dude." Falco said. "It's your room too. I can't keep you out of it."

"Come on, we're both guys." Fox said. "We both know how important it is to rub one out every once and awhile."

"It can wait." Falco said.

Fox laughed. "Dude. I can still see your boner through your pants. You're super horny, and you need to take care of that monster."

Falco laughed. "It's just that Samus really got me going… and I haven't had sex in forever…"

"Dude. I already said I understand." Fox said happily. There was an awkward paused. "Unless…" Fox stopped himself.

"Unless what?" Falco asked.

"Nah. Nevermind, dude." Fox said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Falco urged.

"No I can't…" Fox admitted.

"Dude, you saw my cock and balls." Falco laughed. He looked down to his crotch. "In fact you can still see my cock…" Fox gave Falco a confused look. "The point I'm trying to make is, you're my best friend; we can be open with each other."

Fox gulped. "I was going to say… Unless you wanted me to help you out…"

There was a silence.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked, clearly knowing what his friend meant.

Fox looked at Falco's bulge in his pants as a response.

"You gay?" Falco asked.

"Bi." Fox admitted. "I'm sorry, it's was a stupid—"

"No. Dude." Falco said. He pulled Fox up. "If you offer it… I'm taking it."

Fox was silent.

"No sex though." Falco added. "Just jerk me off."

Fox nodded excitedly and followed Falco back into the room. They turned off the light and sat on Falco's bed. Falco felt Fox's hands around his crotch as he began to unbutton his pants. Soon his pants were back on the ground and Fox slowly began to pull back his underwear. Falco gulped.

He had never done anything with another guy before, but at this point he was too horny to care who was pleasuring him. Falco felt his boxers fall down to his ankles. Falco closed his eyes as he heard Fox spit into his hand. Then there was a warm feeling on his cock. Fox had gripped Falco's cock firmly with his hand and began to move his hand up and down.

"Oh…" Falco moaned.

"You like that?" Fox whispered.

"Yes…" Falco admitted. He gasped silently as his best friend continued to jerk him off. Having a hand other than his own felt amazing. Fox moved his other hand and began to tickle Falco's balls. Falco gasped in pleasure as he felt Fox's fingers tease his nuts. Fox continued jerking Falco, as he heard his best friend moaning in pleasure. Fox decided to make a bold move. Fox removed his hands from Falco's cock and balls.

"Hey… Dude… I'm not done yet…" Falco moaned. There was no response from Fox, but he heard Fox adjusting himself. Falco's eyes widened as he realized Fox had dropped down between his legs. He could feel Fox's hot breath on his cock. "Dude… We agreed, just jerking…" Falco gasped.

Fox didn't respond and gripped Falco's cock with one hand, then lowered his mouth on his head.

"Fuck, dude." Falco moaned. His hands instinctively moved to Fox's head and ran his fingers through his fur. Fox smiled as he realized Falco was enjoying it. Fox took Falco's cock deeper in his mouth, and soon Falco was all the way in Fox's mouth. Fox's lips pressed on Falco's balls as he deep throated his best friend.

"AH!" Falco moaned in pleasure as he pulled Fox's fur. "Don't fucking stop, dude."

Fox moaned slightly, which caused another moan from Falco. He then began to move his head up and down on Falco's dick. He soon removed Falco's cock from his mouth and dropped to his balls. Fox licked his best friend's nuts, and Falco threw his hands onto this bed and gripped his sheets in pleasure.

"Fox!" Falco shouted, "Lick my nuts! Fuck yes!" Fox continued licking until Falco's balls were covered in saliva.

Fox removed his lips from his balls and back away from Falco's crotch to catch his breath.

"Done?" Falco asked breathing heavily.

"Not until you cum, dude." Fox said with a devilish smile, and then enveloped his lips around Falco's cock again.

"Oh! Fuck!" Falco screamed as he felt Fox's lips on his shaft and his head hitting the back of his best friend's throat.

Falco moaned over and over as Fox sucked him. He felt himself pushing towards climax. He moved his hands to Fox's head and gripped his fur.

"Fox… Dude… I'm getting close." Falco moaned, Fox smiled.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and the light flashed on. Wolf stood in the doorway and saw Falco lying naked on the bed with Fox in between his legs.

"Fuck!" Falco shouted.

Fox began to remove his head from Falco's cock. Falco gripped Fox's head and pushed him back down on him.

"No!" Falco shouted. "No more interruptions! I'm horny as fuck, and I need to cum!"

Wolf watched in drunken astonishment as Falco pushed Fox's head up and down on his cock. Falco's moans got higher in pitch as he approached orgasm. Falco gripped Fox's fur as tight as he could and he released his hot load into Fox's mouth. Fox didn't remove his lips from Falco's cock until every last drop was swallowed.

"Wow…" Falco moaned. Fox smiled.

"Wow…" Wolf stated looking at the naked Falco. "That was … weird."

"No, it was fuckin' amazing." Falco said without moving his head from his bed.

Wolf shrugged then stumbled to his bed.

Falco looked up to Fox and smiled. "Fox…Thanks, buddy… I really need that."

"I know you did." Fox said with a sly smile. "Anything to help a friend!"

* * *

Well... I hope you guys enjoyed that!

I recently received a private message for a suggestion for another chapter... What's it about you ask? Well... Let's just say Snake and Link will be getting down and dirty in public!

I'm open to any ideas! So please! Don't hesitate to message me, or post an idea in the comments! I look forward to your reviews and ideas!

Also! I'm looking for ideas for more than just sex between two hot male characters (although those are always fun and I will continue writing them if you continue giving me suggestions.) But if you have any ideas for a story you'd like to see in a different genre please let me know!

Thanks for all your support!

Shadow-38


	7. Story 7: The Bet

Hello everyone! This fic comes from two different ideas. One on the SnakeXLink pairing "Guest" requested in the comments, another comes from a private message for the "plot" of the story. The person wished to remain anonymous so I'll respect that. :-)

I hope you guys enjoy Story 7: The Bet

* * *

Story 7: The Bet

A few of the guys lounged around in the Smash game room. Falco, Fox, Wolf, Snake, Link, Ike, and Marth.

Snake turned his attention to the dart board. "I bet you suckers that I could beat every single one of you at darts."

Wolf scoffed as he rose from his chair. "Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?"

Snake smiled, "I'm not talkin' about money…" Snake shot his eyes to all the guys around the room. "If I beat every single one of you, you guys all have to get naked and jerk off together… In public."

There was a brief moment of silence, until Wolf spoke, "All right then. But. If just one of us beats you then you have to fuck the person with the lowest score… in public."

Snake smiled and shook hands with Wolf. "It's a deal. First person to 300 wins." Snake said firmly

Everyone stood up and approached the dart board. The smasher's threw darts over and over until eventually Snake stood in first place with 290. Wolf was behind him in second place, sitting at 240.

"Ready to show those dicks off, guys?" Snake said with a smile. He had one dart left and focused it on the bulls-eye, which would give him 25 points and shoot him over 300 points. Snake released the dart and it traveled quickly to the dart board and stuck on a 2.

"2 points." Marth said.

"WHAT!" Snake said.

"You still have 8 more points to go." Marth added.

Wolf stood up and took his dart. Without much skill or precision Wolf released the dart, trusting his instincts. The dart flew up and over the bulls-eye and struck a triple 20.

"60 points!" Marth said observing the board. "That takes Wolf to 300 points! Wolf wins!"

Everyone celebrated and patted Wolf on the back, except for Snake who stood silently in the corner.

"Who came in last…" Snake asked quietly.

Marth looked over at the score sheet, looked up to Snake, and said "Link."

Link stopped celebrating and turned to Snake. He took a deep gulp.

"Well, you guys know the rules. Get out there and get it on." Wolf said with a smile. Snake and Link walked out of the game room followed by the rest of the guys. Snake lead Link to the cafeteria where most of the smashers would be.

Once they got inside Link and Snake gulped, the cafeteria was crowded. There were only a few empty tables and Snake and Link approached one. The two climbed up and stood on top of the table.

"You came in last." Wolf said to Link as he approached the table, "So… you suck Snake's dick."

Link nodded slowly and dropped to his knees and unzipped Snake's pants. Link adjusted Snake's pants and boxers and pulled Snake's cock out. The cafeteria fell silent and they began to watch as Link's head began to move back and forth on Snake's dick.

Snake let a small moan escape as he placed one hand on the back of Link's head and pulled his hair lightly.

"Looks like Snake likes it." Wolf said to Marth with a chuckle. Snake shot Wolf a dirty look, but kept his head back and continued to let Link suck him off. The cafeteria watched in amazement as Link deepthroated Snake's cock.

"I didn't know Link could do that…" Zelda whispered to Peach who simply nodded in response.

Snake gasped in pleasure as he felt his head touch the back of Link's throat. Link pulled Snake's cock out of his mouth, revealing it to be rock hard.

"Yep. He definitely likes it." Wolf shouted, "Look how hard he is!"

Snake ignored Wolf's comment and simply moaned as Link began to lick his balls.

"I didn't know Link was so good at handling a cock." Zelda laughed.

"I did…" Ganondorf simply muttered.

"Enough with the oral!" Wolf shouted. "The bet was you had to _fuck _the loser, Snake! Link, bend the fuck over!"

Link nodded quickly, and got on his hands and knees on the table in front of Snake. Lust filled Snake's eyes and Snake dropped to his knees and advanced towards Link, who was eagerly bent over. With an aggressive yank Snake quickly removed Link's pants, revealing his bare ass. Snake pushed Link's tunic higher up his body to prevent the cloth from getting in his way. Snake spit in his hand and lubricated himself further then gripped Link's waist.

The two let out a soft moan as Snake began to push himself into Link. Snake went deeper and deeper inside Link until he couldn't go any further.

"He can take a dick like a champ too…" Ganondorf muttered again. "Trust me."

Snake and Link held the position for several seconds before Snake began moving again. Link moaned loudly as Snake pulled his dick slowly out.

Everyone watched with their mouths open as Snake began to thrust slowly into Link's ass.

Snake gripped Link's waist tighter as he started to speed up his thrusts. Link moaned loudly once more as Snake's cock went as deep as it could.

Wolf felt his pants growing tighter around his crotch as he watched intently the two fucking on the table. Wolf looked around and noticed several other guys had their members standing at attention.

"Harder…" Link moaned.

Snake moved one hand to Link's hair and grabbed it, he pulled Link's head closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't tell me what to do…" Snake demanded.

"Yes, sir." Link gasped. Snake lowered Link's head but kept his hair clasped in his hand, his other hand placed on his ass.

Snake continued to plow Link, who moaned with each thrust. Snake let out small grunts as he rammed Link over and over.

"Snake sure does last a long time…" Zelda said not able to take her eyes of the two.

Snake kept his cock in Link as he began to shed his clothes. Snake removed his shirt and threw it on the ground, revealing his sweaty chest.

"Take off the tunic." Snake demanded.

"Yes, sir…" Link replied through his moans. Link, with a little help from Snake, removed his tunic. The only clothes left on their bodies were their pants, which had been shoved down to their knees.

No one in the cafeteria spoke as Link moaned loudly and Snake grunted with each thrust.

Link yelled as he felt Snake thrust into his prostate. Soon Link shot his load and the crowd gasped.

A devilish smile came across Snake's face as he plowed Link faster, soon reaching orgasm and shooting inside Link, who moaned in in pleasure.

Snake gave Link's ass a quick slap then removed himself from the table. He pulled and zipped his pants up and approached Wolf.

"There. Your bet is done!" Snake said with a smile. He collected his shirt form the ground and quickly left the cafeteria leaving everyone still in shock, and Link exhausted.

* * *

Well, that one was rather short. But hopefully you guys enjoyed it!

The next fic you should look forward to is another pairing that came from "Guests" comment, IkeXRed.  
Awhile ago a reader, SchitzoKat, requested I do a pairing featuring a character named Dillon. I haven't been able to get a hold of you SchitzoKat in order to tell you that I do not know the character of Dillon at all. But! I plan on watching updates for Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U and 3DS, and if Dillon is ever announced I'll write a fic for you!

But, yes! Have you guys heard about the new Smash Bros? If not I highly suggest you look up the trailer! Also you can go to and view updates for the game!

Anyway! I look forward to any more suggestions you guys might have! If there's anything you'd like to see in these stories, either leave a comment or shoot me a private message!

You're the greatest fans ever!

Sincerely,Shadow-38


	8. Story 8: Ike's Mission

Hello everyone! This next story came from a review on this story from several months ago by "guest" who requested a RedXIke pairing...  
I need to admit that I don't know much about Ike and his personality (because I never played Fire Emblem) So... I created one for him. I hope you don't mind! Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy story 8, Ike's Mission!

* * *

Story 8: Ike's Mission.

Marth collapsed next to Ike on Ike's bed. Both were naked, sweaty, and breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Marth said.

"I know." Ike replied with a smile. The two remained next to each other in several minutes of silence until Ike spoke again.

"You know… I've messed around with every man in this mansion at least once." Ike said with a smile.

"What?" Marth asked as he sat up. "No way."

"Yes-way. Name a guy and I guarantee you that I've at least jerked him off." Ike boasted.

"Okay. Mario?" Marth asked.

"Gave him a hand job the first day we got to the mansion." Ike replied.

"Luigi?"

"Yep. We swapped blowjobs with each other about a month ago."

"Bowser?"

"That dude has the biggest cock I've ever seen… I couldn't walk straight for a week."

"So that's why you were walking weird that one time." Marth laughed. Ike nodded in response.

"Donkey Kong?" Marth continued.

"He gobbled up my dick like it was a banana." Ike replied.

"Diddy Kong?"

"He had a small cock, I just licked his nuts. It ended in mutual masturbation."

"Yoshi?"

"Rode him all night long."

"Wario?"

There was a slight pause. "That was a drunken night of regrets that I'd rather forget." Ike responded.

"Link?"

"I nailed him up against a wall and made him my bitch!"

"Ganondorf?"

"_He _nailed me against the wall, had _me _moaning like a bitch."

"Toon Link?"

"Too young, dude. I ain't a pedophile. Popo, Ness, and Lucas are all out of the question for me." Ike replied.

"Pit?"

"Sucked his dick, and drove him wild."

"Rob?"

"Ha! The robot?" Ike asked. "No, I don't think he has a dick."

"Meta Knight."

"Yep. Took him some convincing, I eventually ended up giving him some good head."

"King Dedede?"

"Oddly enough, he just wanted to cuddle." Ike replied. "I ended up giving him a massage witch turned into me jerking him off."

"Kirby?"

"Best blowjob I've ever had." Ike admitted.

"Olimar?"

"Yeah. The Pikmin watched as I rammed him."

"Fox?"

"Several times."

"Falco?"

"He's taken command of my ass several times."

"Wolf?"

"Threesome with Fox once."

"Captain Falcon?"

"Dude another one of the straights… He ended up seeing the light after I got him a little tipsy and stuck his dick in my mouth."

"Snake?"

"Remember when I was gone for a couple days?" Ike asked. Marth nodded.

"Well Snake had me tied to his bed… He's really into bondage… and rough sex."

"What about Mr. Game and Watch?"

"He was a horny little fucker, and then I realized he didn't even have a dick. Just a sensitive spot between his legs." Ike replied.

"Sonic."

"He was fast. He came before I even got hard." Ike laughed.

"What about the Pokémon?"

"Pikachu, no. He's a fuckin' mouse." Ike admitted. "But, yeah. I nailed Lucario against a tree outside once."

"What about Red, the Pokémon trainer?" Marth asked.

There was a long pause.

"Well?"

"Fuck…" Ike cursed. "That dude's so quiet I forgot about him."

"Ha!" Marth shouted. "So you _haven't _been with every guy!"

"Only one left…" Ike said eagerly. "Oh trust me Marth, I'll get in Red's pants before the day is over." Ike leapt out of bed completely naked and left the room. Marth rolled his eyes. Ike was pretty confident in everything, but traveling around the Smash Mansion naked was new. Marth rolled out of bed and put on shorts and a shirt, then followed Ike out of the room with a pair of shorts in his hands.

"Come on. Give it to me again!" Marth heard Link pleading with the naked Ike.

"Not today, Link." Ike said rolling his eyes. He suddenly realized leaving the room naked was a bad idea.

"Here!" Marth shouted and threw shorts to Ike, who quickly put them on.

"Please!" Link pleaded dropping to his knees. He attempted to pull Ike's shorts down again. "I need it!"

Ike rolled his eyes and pulled Link back up to his feet. "No, Link. I'm busy. How about another time?"

Link nodded and watched as Ike walked away. Marth followed quickly behind Ike and they walked into the main lounging area of the mansion.

Ike saw Red sitting in on a sofa next to Zelda. The Princess was talking intently as Red nodded in response.

"There he is." Ike said quietly.

"What's your plan?" Marth asked.

"Flirt until his pants come off." Ike said with a smile. He approached Zelda and Red on the couch.

"Red!" Ike said excitedly. "How are ya, buddy?"

Red, not a man of many words, simply smiled in response. Marth joined them on the sofa.

"I feel like we haven't hung out in a long time." Ike said. He shot Marth a look, he looked quickly at Zelda and back to Marth. _Get rid of her _he thought.

Marth nodded.

"Zelda!" Marth said quickly. "I want to show you something! Would you like to come with me?"

"Why, sure." Zelda said kindly, Marth led Zelda off the sofa and out of the room. Leaving Ike and Red alone.

"Well what's new with you?" Ike asked.

Red shrugged in response.

Ike moved closer to Red, his eyes fixed on Red's body. Red kept his gaze focused ahead.

"I like your jeans." Ike said. Red nodded.

"Where'd you get them?" Ike asked.

Red shrugged in response.

Ike placed his hand on Red's leg. "It's a nice material. They must be comfortable." Red nodded. Ike smiled and continued speaking. "You have nice firm legs." Ike said as he rubbed Red's leg. "Do you work out?"

Red nodded in response.

"Cool. Maybe we could work out together some time." Ike smiled and began to move his hands higher up Red's leg. Red watched nervously as Ike continued talking. "I bet you're really strong." Ike whispered as he hand moved closer to Red's crotch. "Really tuff." Ike's hand stopped at Red's inner thigh. Ike looked to Red for a response. Red continued looking away from Ike. Red felt Ike's hand moving closer and closer to his crotch. He was getting uncomfortable.

"Stop." Red demanded.

"Oh, sorry!" Ike said, feigning innocence. "I was just feeling the fabric on your jeans. I didn't mean to go that high up." He lied.

Red nodded, then stood up from the couch and left. Ike laid back in annoyance. He needed a new plan.

The next day Ike kept his eye on the work out center of the Mansion. According to Lucario, Red works out every day then relaxes in the pool. Ike made sure that he wasn't spotted spying on the work out center, so every so often he'd simply walk by and glance to see if Red was inside.

Near the end of the afternoon, Ike happened to notice Red was inside. Red was picking up his water bottle and turned to Samus who was running on the treadmill. He waved at her and she smiled back. Ike smiled then quickly ran to his room. Marth was sitting quietly on his bed, reading.

"Well?" Marth asked.

"He was just getting ready to leave! He'll be headed to the pool soon!" Ike said. Ike removed his clothing and approached his dresser and shifted through his clothes. "Ah! Here we are! My seducing my swim trunks!"

Ike pulled out a pair of tight, black swimming trunks. "These will be perfect!" Ike quickly put them on. He grabbed a towel and ran to the pool. Luckily the pool was empty.

Ike emerged himself into the pool and smiled. He closed his eyes and waited. His heart leapt as he heard the door open. Ike opened his eyes and saw Red standing near the pool, wearing only his red swimming trunks. Red hesitated as he saw Ike.

"Red!" Ike shouted. "Come on in, the water is great!" Red nodded and slunk into the pool, keeping his distance from Ike.

Ike quickly floated towards Red, who nervously drifted in the opposite direction.

"Red!" Ike quickly stated. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't trying to come on to you." Ike lied.

Red nodded. The two floated in silence for a brief second before Ike continued.

"The water's nice, isn't it?" Ike asked. Red nodded. Slowly Ike drifted towards Red and stopped when he was next to him.

"Is your favorite color red?" Ike asked.

"Green." Red replied.

"Oh…" Ike stated.

"Who is your favorite Pokémon?" Ike asked.

"Pikachu." Red replied.

"Cool. I like him too." Ike responded. Ike turned to Red and admired his wet body.

"Damn, look at your muscles!" Ike shouted. He reached his hands towards Red, but stopped. "Do you mind if I touch you. I promise I won't do what I did yesterday." Ike lied.

Red nodded. Ike placed his hand on Red's shoulder then gasped as he felt a huge knot in his muscles.

"No wonder you come to the pool to relax. There's a big knot here." Ike added. "I could massage it out for you if you want."

Red didn't respond. Ike quickly put pressure on the knot and began to massage it to help it release. Ike felt the knot release and Red let out a soft sigh.

"Here, turn around, I'll get the rest of them out." Ike added. Red obliged and turned his back to Ike who quickly began to massage Red's back, searching for knots. He found several and released them.

"How's that feel?" Ike asked as he continued to massage.

"Good." Red responded.

When Ike finished he removed his hands from Red, who turned back around, resting his back on the wall.

"Hopefully those won't come back anytime soon." Ike added. Red nodded.

Ike decided to be bold and slowly drifted his hands underwater towards Red's crotch.

"Massaging isn't the only thing I can do with my hands…" Ike said softly. He went in for the kill and gripped Red's crotch. Ike smiled as he felt Red's flaccid cock and his large warm balls.

Red jumped back away from Ike who held his grip on package.

Red quickly removed his hand from the water and socked Ike in the face. Ike let go and held his hands to his nose. Red sighed in anger and jumped out of the pool. He quickly ran inside.

"Dammit!" Ike said quietly as he slowly walked out of the pool.

When he walked back inside his room, Marth let out a loud laugh.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Ike threatened.

"I guess it didn't go over very well?" Marth asked as he noticed the blood from Ike's nose trickle down his face.

"There's got to be a way…" Ike muttered.

"Maybe the dude's totally straight." Marth added. "He doesn't like guys!"

"I've sucked and been fucked by several straight guys!" Ike shouted. "I gotta let him know that just because a guy sucks your dick, doesn't mean you're gay. It just means you like getting your dick sucked! You're only gay if you say you're gay!"

"Yeah… I dare you to tell that to Red." Marth laughed. "Unless you wanna get punched in the face again."

"Wait... Say that again." Ike said suddenly, deep in thought.

"Unless you wanna get punched in the face again?" Marth asked.

"No, before that."

"I dare you-" Marth was stopped by Ike who simply held up his hand.

An idea had struck Ike. He smiled a devilish smile.

"What are you planning?" Marth asked. Ike jumped on the bed next to Marth and told him his diabolical plan.

* * *

Ike's plan had taken several months to set up, but finally it about to be set in motion. During those months Ike had apologized to Red, who only accepted the apology after Ike's many attempts.

"Today's the day!" Ike shouted as he rose from his bed. "Today is the charity Truth or Dare!"

"I still can't believe you convinced Master Hand to allow something like this." Marth stated.

"My ass can get me anything I want." Ike added. "I'm the only one who can take Master Hand's middle finger… He'll do anything I ask."

"So tell me again how this is going to work?" Marth asked.

"It's a charity." Ike asked. "All the guys in the Mansion are invited to play Truth or Dare for our favorite charities. The charity gets more money the more outrageous dares and truths you do. And if you refuse a dare or a truth, you must leave the room, and the charity gets no money at all!" Ike shouted.

"And Red plays into this how?" Marth asked.

"His favorite charity is the Homes for Pokémon charity." Ike said with a devilish smile. "This charity aims to find good homes for abused and mistreated Pokémon; however, their funding is running low and if they don't get a large donation soon, they'll be shut down."

"That's positively evil." Marth said.

"And I know Red will do anything to keep this charity alive." Ike said. "Come on, it's about to start. Now remember, we first get Red and I naked. Then you dare me to straddle Red and rock back and forth on him or something!"

"Of course… I haven't forgotten. You only talk about it all the time." Marth laughed as the two left the room and headed to the Smash Mansion lounge.

When they arrived Ike smiled as he noticed Red was amongst the group. Only a few guys showed up to support their favorite charities, Link, Snake, Luigi, Pit, Red, Ike, and Marth.

"All right." Master Hand shouted. "Settle down! The Truth or Dare charity is about to begin!" The men quieted down and listened to Master Hand. "There are only a few rules. Each man can chose either truth or dare for whomever they want. As for truths, each man must tell the whole truth. Otherwise the charity of your choice will lose funding. As for dares, all men must do each dare completely and as told. If the dare is refused all funding will cease. Those are the only rules! Remember the more outrageous the truth or dare the more money you get! Now! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Master hand floated towards the ceiling and vanished. The men sat on the ground in a large circle. Link sat next to Snake, who sat next to Pit, who sat next to Luigi, Who sat next Ike, who sat next to Marth, who sat next to Red, who sat next to Link. Link started.

"Truth for Snake." Link said. "How big is your cock?"

"8 and a half inches." Snake boasted. Link's mouth dropped open and Snake smiled.

"My turn." Snake said. "Hmmm…" Snake scanned the room and smiled at Ike. "Ike, I dare you to get naked." Ike nodded slowly and stood up. He began removing his clothing one article at a time. Soon Ike sat back down, completely naked. Everyone smiled as Ike spread his legs revealing his semi-hard cock.

"My turn." Pit stated. "Snake!" He said turning towards Snake. "I dare you to whip your 8 and a half inches out."

Snake smiled and happily obliged. Snake unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his jeans. He began massaging it and helped it get hard, until it was at it was fully erect. Snake smiled at his 8 and a half inches.

"My turn-a!" Luigi shouted. "Truth for Red. If you had to pick anyone in this room to suck your cock, who would you chose?"

"Nice one, Luigi." Ike added.

Red sat silently for several moments before he opened his mouth to speak. "Ike." Red responded.

Ike smiled as Red's face turned red. The room was filled with "Ooo's."

"My turn." Ike said as he sat naked on the floor. He wanted to dare Red to get naked and stick to the plan, but he figured they had awhile before the game ended. He turned his attention to Luigi. "Luigi. I dare you to get naked with me."

Luigi nodded and quickly stripped. His cock was already rock hard, the guys chuckled.

"What-a? Snake and Ike are hot!" Luigi said gesturing to the naked Ike and Snake who was slowly massaging his shaft.

"Marth, your turn." Ike said.

"Pit. I dare you to suck Snake's cock." Marth stated.

"All right!" Snake shouted. He spread his legs further apart as Pit leaned over and placed his lips on Snake's cock. Snake moaned lightly as he felt Pit's lips on his rock hard dick. Several seconds passed, then Pit raised his head and Snake smiled.

"Red's turn." Ike said staring intently at Red.

"Truth for Link." Red said quietly. "Have you ever done a prank phone call?"

"Oh come on!" Snake said, "That was lame! Come on! Do something sexier!"

Red remained silent as the other guys pushed him to redo his truth.

"Fine…" Red said quietly. "Link, describe the hottest sex you've ever had."

"All right!" Snake shouted as the other guys cheered.

Link smiled and looked to Ike.

"Well…" Link started. "A couple of months ago… Ike approached me and quickly seduced me. Long story short…. He had me thrown up against a wall. My hard cock was pushed between my body and the wall, and Ike was behind me ramming me over and over again. He had me clawing at the wall and screaming his name!"

There was a short silence until Link spoke again. "Oh! My turn." Link said, he scanned the room. "Pit. I dare you to get do a strip dance for us!"

The guys, minus Red, clapped as Pit stood up and began to move and thrust his hips back, and forth and slowly began to remove his clothes. As he removed his underwear he moved his wings appropriately to hide his cock and ass. Everyone, except Red watched in amazement as Pit taunted his body in front of the other guys.

"Want to see me?" Pit asked.

"YES!" Yelled several guys.

Pit nodded and extended his wings quickly and revealed his rock hard cock and smooth ass. Snake whistled and the other men cheered as Pit sat back down on the ground, naked.

"Red!" Snake said loudly looking towards Red. "I dare you to…" Snake scanned the room and smiled at Ike. "Let Ike take off all your clothes."

Red looked at Snake, then to Ike. He shook his head.

"I can't do it…" Red said quietly. "I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay!" Ike said quietly. "It's just a dare… a dare for charity."

Red was silent for a long while and then quietly stood as the men watched.

"All right…" Red said. "Do it."

Ike nodded happily and ran towards Red. Red stood silently as he felt Ike's hands all over him. First Ike removed Red's hat. Ike moved his hands down and unzipped his jacket and threw it to the floor. Ike moved his hands to the bottom of Red's shirt and pulled it up over his head, leaving the Pokémon trainer shirtless. Ike dropped lower and pulled on Red's shoes. Red lifted each leg to allow Ike to pull of his shoes and socks. Then Ike rose up and placed his hands on the button on Red's pants.

Ike maintained eye contact with Red as he unbuttoned and unzipped Red's pants. Red felt his face go red and he quickly broke eye contact. Ike pulled Red's pants down to his ankle and Red lifted his legs again to remove them completely. Ike stood back and placed his fingers on the rim of Red's dark green boxers.

"No…" Red said quietly. "Please. Not my underwear…"

"I said _all _your clothes." Snake quickly said. "If you don't let him take them off, then your charity gets nothing."

Red sighed heavily and then nodded his head and made eye contact with Ike.

"All right…" Red sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Ike beamed with excitement as he began to pull Red's boxers down. He slowly removed them and revealed Red's small flaccid cock and his balls. Red felt himself become exposed and took a deep breath. Soon his boxers were thrown on the floor with the rest of his clothes and Red sat down and Ike happily sat back in his original spot.

"My turn!" Pit said. "Marth. I dare you to lick my nuts for at least 30 seconds." Pit spread his legs wider as Marth approached him. Marth dropped down between Pit's legs and stuck his tongue letting it softly brush Pit's nuts.

"O-o-ohhh, yeah!" Pit moaned as he ran his fingers through Marth's hair. The seconds ticked and finally Link spoke.

"30 seconds is up!" Link said. Marth gave Pit's balls a few quick licks then returned to his spot.

"Luigi. Your turn." Ike added.

"Red-a!" Luigi said. "A truth-a for you!" Red looked up to Luigi, his legs crossed trying to conceal his nakedness. "When was the last time you had sex-a, who was it with-a, and what did you do-a?"

Red spoke quietly. "It was seven months ago. It was with my rival's sister, Daisy. She invited me to her room and blew me. Then we had sex on her bed."

"What position?" Snake asked eagerly.

"Missionary." Red responded.

"Hot." Snake added.

"My turn." Ike said. He scanned to think of another dare. He noticed Link was still fully clothed, he smiled. "Link, get naked!" Link happily stood up and removed all of his clothing revealing his dick, which was standing at attention.

"Looks like Red's the only one who is not hard!" Snake said. "Come on, Marth. Do a good dare to get the guy hard!"

"Red." Marth said. "I dare you to let Ike straddle you and rock back and forth on your cock."

There was a silence. "For how long?" Red finally asked.

"Just one minute." Marth added.

"All right." Red nodded. Ike jumped up from the floor and approached Red who sat nervously on the ground. Ike placed on leg on each side of Red, then slowly lowered his body onto Red's. Ike felt Red's flaccid cock touch his ass, he smiled and began to rock back and forth slowly rubbing Red's dick.

"Start the timer!" Marth shouted to Link. Link nodded and began counting.

Red avoided eye contact with Ike as he Ike's soft ass brushing back and forth on his cock. He was going to get hard and he knew it. With each rock of Ike's hips Red felt his cock twitch in excitement. The blood began to rush to his cock.

Ike smiled as he felt Red's dick slowly rising onto his ass. Ike rocked to make sure he brushed against the head of Red's cock.

Red felt Ike's hole brush over the head of his cock and an uncontrollable moan of pleasure escaped from his mouth.

_Score, _thought Ike. He smiled devilishly as he continued rubbing Red's dick with his asshole.

"Oh…" Red moaned softly. His cock was now completely hard. He hated to admit it, but the attention Ike was paying to his cock felt amazing. The rest of the guys watched in amazement as Ike moved back and forth on Red's hard cock.

"One minute is up." Link stated.

Ike winked at Red who was staring at him with his mouth open and began to rise up off Red's body. Red quickly grabbed Ike's waist and quickly spoke.

"It's my turn." Red moaned. "Ike, I dare you to keep going... don't stop."

Ike nodded quickly and continued rocking on Red's cock. Red released his grip on Ike's waist and lowered his back to the ground. Red's mouth hung open as he stared at the ceiling, enjoying the pleasure Ike was bringing him.

The guys continued to stare until Ike spoke.

"Well, whose turn is it?" He asked.

"Oh… shit… Mine." Link muttered. "I … uh…" Link continued staring at Ike and Red. Red's soft moans made it hard for any of them to concentrate. "Snake, I uh… Dare you to take off the rest of your clothes."

Snake nodded and slowly stood up. His eyes fixated on Ike and Red. Snake shed his clothes and sat back down.

"Ike…" Snake whispered. "I dare you to ride Red's cock."

Ike nodded and adjusted himself above Red's dick. Red moaned softly as he felt his head at the entrance of Ike's ass. Slowly Ike lowered himself on Red and the two moaned in extreme pleasure.

Everyone watched in amazement as Ike bounced up and down on Red's dick. Ike huffed with each bounce and Red moaned softly and clutched the carpet in his hands.

The men in the room continued watching and Pit spoke.

"My turn…" Pit said. "Truth for Red. Red are you enjoying this?"

Red was silent for a brief second before he softly whispered. "Yes."

"Louder." Pit demanded.

"Yes!" Red spoke.

"Scream it!" Pit yelled.

"YES!" Red screamed, and Ike moaned in pleasure.

"Luigi… It's your turn." Link said.

"Oh-a." Luigi said and paused for a second to think. "Red. I dare you to flip Ike over and fuck him doggy style."

Red didn't hesitate and Ike moaned softly as he felt Red's cock slip out of his ass. Red pushed Ike onto his hands and knees, gripped his waist and thrust his dick inside. Ike screamed in pleasure.

"FUCK!" Ike moaned.

"I think it's Ike's turn." Link stated.

Ike didn't respond and continued moaning with each trust.

"I think he's too preoccupied." Marth muttered.

"No. Ahh…" Ike moaned. "Ahh… Ahh… Ahh.. I dare… Ahh… Luigi to… Ahh… Ahh… Ahhh… Run naked… Ahhh… Ahh… Mmm… Ahhh … through the mansion… Ahh… Ahh… To his room… Ahh.. and get his… Ahh… Ahh… Camera… Ahhh… Ahhh… Come back… Ahhh… And video tape… Ahhh… Ahh… Us…"

Luigi nodded and quickly left the room.

"My turn…" Marth said. "Red. I dare you to rim Ike."

Red pulled his cock out of Ike who whimpered in disappointment.

"How long?" Red demanded.

"A minute." Marth added.

Red nodded and placed his face near Ike's ass. Red stuck his tongue out and began to lick Ike's ass.

"Ohhh… Fuck!" Ike moaned in pleasure as he felt Red's warm tongue running over his hole. Ike's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued moaning in pleasure. Red stuck his tongue into Ike's hole and Ike's eyes shot open and he screamed in pleasure. Ike remained on his hands and knees as Red continued licking his ass.

"Oh… I forgot to time." Link stated. "One minute starts now…"

Ike's mouth hung open and he made eye contact with Snake who was quickly pumping his shaft. Red's tongue continued exploring Ike's ass, his tongue touching every part of him.

"Red…" Ike moaned loudly as Red plunged his tongue in as deep as it could go. The men watched with their mouths hung open.

"One minute is up." Link added. Red slowly removed his tongue from inside Ike's ass, who moaned in pleasure as he felt it slowly leave his ass.

Luigi opened the door with a camera in hand and held it up to his eye to film Red and Ike.

Red adjusted himself in front of Ike again and shoved his cock back inside.

"Ohhh… Ahh!" Ike moaned.

"Red, your turn." Link stated.

"Ike." Red said, lust filling his voice. "I dare you to scream my name at the top of your lungs every time something feels good." Ike nodded in response and Red continued thrusting.

"My turn again." Link stated. "Um…"

"RED!" Ike shouted.

Link continued. "Truth for Snake…"

"RED!" Ike screamed again. "RED! Oh fuck! RED!"

"Snake." Link stated. "Would you ever bottom?"

"No." Snake replied. "I'm—"

"RED!"

"A total top." Snake finished. There was a short pause. "My turn," he continued. "Truth for Luigi. Luigi describe—"

"RED!"

"The best sex you've ever had." Snake continued.

"Well," Luigi said with his camera still focused on Ike and Red. "I was stuck in Bowser's castle—"

"RED! RED! AHH! RED!"

"And he demanded I bend over, because he needed a sexual release…" Luigi continued. "And his dick was so big. He took command of my ass and showed me no mercy."

"Kinda like what Red's doing to Ike…" Pit stated.

"RED!" Ike looked to Luigi, sweat dripping down his face. "Yeah… Bowser's dick is humongous. I—RED! – Couldn't walk straight – RED! RED! RED! RED! RED! – For a week."

"Ike, truth for you." Pit stated. "Is this the best sex you've ever had?"

There was a slight pause. "RED!" Ike shouted. "RED! N-No… RED!"

"Who then?" Pit asked.

"G-Ganon—RED! – Dorf." Ike shouted.

"Ganondorf is amazing in bed…" Link whispered.

"RED!" Ike screamed.

"You like him better?" Red whispered, "I'll make you forget him!"

Red removed his hard cock from Ike's ass, who remained on the ground. Red stood him up and turned Ike to face him. Red moved his arms under Ike's armpits and quickly lifted him off the ground. Ike's legs instinctively wrapped around Red's back and Red stood in the middle of the room bouncing Ike on his cock.

"RED!" Ike screamed as each thrust felt amazing. "RED! RED! RED!"

"Holy fuck…" Snake whispered. "That takes some—"

"RED!"

"Skill."

Red ran towards the wall and slammed Ike's back into it and continued to hold Ike in the air and pumped into his ass.

"RED!" Ike screamed.

"I'm gonna…" Red moaned. "I'm getting—"

"RED!" Ike moaned as his load release inside him.

Red let out a loud sigh and the two slowly sunk to the ground.

"Final truth for tonight." Luigi said as he closed the camera. "Is this now the best sex you've ever had, Ike?"

There was a pause as Ike tried to catch his breath. "Yes…" He managed to mutter. "Amazing."

"Good." Red laughed.

The guys all stood up and put their clothes back on.

Once they were all dressed Master Hand reappeared in the room. "Congratulations, guys!" Master Hand said happily. "Everyone did such a great job that we are donating 1 million of your currency to the charity of your choice; however for you, Red…" Master Hand said turning to Red. "You made the biggest change through the experience. We are donating to your charity 2 Million PokéDollars!" Master Hand floated towards the ceiling. "Once again, congratulations!"

Red beamed in excitement.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Ike said. "You got more for your charity, and managed to get laid out of it."

Red nodded and the men began to leave the room. "Hey, Ike…" Red said quietly.

"Yes?" Ike said turning to Red.

"Would you like to go out for dinner some night?" Red asked.

Ike smiled and sincerely replied. "Of course, Red. I would love that."

Red nodded excitedly and left the room. Marth and Ike returned to their rooms.

"Well you got what you wanted." Marth said. "Was it what you expected?"

"No." Ike said. "It was way more than that. I just thought I'd get him hard and blow him… I never expected that he'd rock my world… and that I…" Ike stopped himself.

"That you'd what?" Marth asked.

"That I'd… Fall in love." Ike admitted.

"You… In love?" Marth asked. "After sex? You never fallen in love with someone after you fuck them!"

"I know…" Ike said. "But I felt something different with Red. Something I've never felt before."

"Wow." Marth said. "Well, congratulations, Ike."

"Thanks, Marth." Ike said as he sat on his bed. He sighed a happy sigh, and then spoke again. "Who would have thought that today I would have tricked Red into having sex with me and ended up falling in love for the first time."

Marth smiled in response.

There was a knock at their door, Marth answered it. Red stood at the doorway.

"Um… Hi, Marth." Red said. "Is Ike—"

Ike stood up and approached the door.

"Ike I forgot to ask when you wanted to go to diner." Red said. "I thought maybe Thursday at 8?"

Ike didn't respond, instead he wrapped his arms around Red and pressed his lips gently to his. Red stood in shock for a few seconds, but quickly melted into the kiss. Marth smiled as he watched Ike and Red kiss. When the kiss broke Ike opened his eyes and smiled at Red who smiled back.

"So I'll pick you up Thursday at 8?" Red asked.

Ike nodded. "Thursday at 8."

Red smiled then turned away from the door. Ike closed the door and turned back towards Marth with a large grin on his face.

"It's official." Ike said. "I'm in love."

* * *

Well? Did ya guys like it? I hope so. And I must confess. Marth's personality (since I don't know it very well) is heavily based off of myself whereas Ike's is heavily based off one of my exes! So... I hope they were good enough for you guys!  
I'll be posting some more stories eventually. I've got requests for a Captain Falcon and Olimar story, which I'll write next, and a Sonic and Mario, which I'll write after that!  
If you guys have any ideas or requests submit a review or shoot me a private message!

Thanks again for all your support! You're the greatest readers ever!  
Shadow-38


	9. Story 9: A Good Word

Hello fellow readers. Here's the Olimar and Captain Falcon story I promised. I apologize for the shortness. I had some problems with this one. I don't know Captain Falcon or Olimar well enough to write them correctly. I also realize that Olimar is actually like 6 inches tall (or something like that.) But I kind of ignored that fact when putting this piece together.  
I hope you guys still enjoy it!

* * *

Story 9: A Good Word

"Please, Olimar!" Captain Falcon pleaded with the small astronaut. "You gotta help me get into the next Smash Bros."

"Oh come on, Falcon!" Olimar said, "You're one of the originals! There's no way Master Hand would get rid of you."

There was a short silence until Captain Falcon spoke again.

"I've heard rumors…" Captain Falcon muttered.

"What rumors." Olimar asked.

"There are rumors that he's considering dropping me… They say I'm not relevant enough…" Falcon admitted. "Please, Olimar! You gotta help me get in! How'd you get in?"

"Well…." Olimar said. "The method I used, you probably wouldn't like…" Olimar smiled and looked at Falcon.

"What was it?"

Olimar was a homosexual, Falcon knew that; so he was pretty sure he knew where this conversation was going. He also knew Olimar had been crushing on him since Olimar arrived for the first time at the smash mansion.

"Well…" Olimar said. "I had Pit put in a good word for me to Master Hand."

"Oh." Falcon said in surprise. It wasn't as bad as he expected.

"Except…" Olimar said. "In order for the good word to be put in…" Olimar paused and looked Captain Falcon in the eye. "I had to suck his dick."

"Oh…" Falcon said. There was a long pause. "Olimar, I can't do that."

Olimar looked at Captain Falcon and smiled a devilish smile. "I know. But… I can't put in a good word for you unless you're willing to show how much you want to be in this next installment."

"I really want to be in it!" Falcon pleaded.

"Prove it…" Olimar said. "Meet me in my room at the Smash Mansion…"

Captain Falcon nodded and Olimar turned around and left Falcon alone and swiftly returned to the mansion.

Olimar sat on his bed waiting patiently to see if Captain Falcon would arrive. Olimar had always wanted to see Captain Falcon naked; however, Captain Falcon would never let that happen. But now, Olimar had finally found a way to get what he wanted.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Olimar stated. The door opened and Captain Falcon entered.

"Olimar…" Falcon said. "I just came here to say… I can't bring myself to suck your—"

Olimar interrupted. "No, Falcon." Olimar said with a chuckle. "I want to suck _you."_

There was a long pause. "Oh…" Falcon said.

"Come on…" Olimar said. "Just get naked and lay back on the bed. No one will ever have to know about this."

There was another long silence. "I…"

"Come on, Falcon." Olimar said. "Just do this and I'll put in a good word for ya with Master Hand! You'll be in for sure."

Captain Falcon didn't say a word and instead kicked off his boots and began to shed his clothes. Olimar smiled as he watched his friend strip. Soon Falcon was down to only his underwear and Olimar chuckled. Captain Falcon lowered himself onto the bed. Olimar jumped up beside him and began to rub his soft, clothed cock. Olimar felt Falcon's flaccid cock and large balls from underneath his boxers, and continued to rub, trying to help Captain Falcon reach a full erection.

"This is weird…" Captain Falcon said as he kept his eyes clothed and he felt Olimar's hands rubbing his cock and balls.

"Just relax." Olimar said. He slipped his hand into Falcon's boxers and began to stroke his cock. After a few quick strokes Falcon let a moan slip from his lips.

"Are you enjoying this?" Olimar asked with a smile.

"I'm a guy…" Falcon responded. "Of course I like it…"

Olimar continued to jerk off Falcon in his underwear for just a few short minutes and soon Captain Falcon had achieved a full erection. Olimar smiled happily and removed Falcon's boxers. And Olimar placed himself between Captain Falcon's legs. Captain Falcon threw his hands to his head and sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Falcon said aloud.

Olimar didn't respond and instead pressed his lips on Falcon's hard shaft. Captain Falcon moaned softly as Olimar began to run his lips up and down his cock.

Olimar's tongue explored every inch of Captain Falcon's cock until the entire thing was wet with saliva.

Olimar gripped the base of Captain Falcon's cock and took him all the way in his mouth. Captain Falcon moaned softly as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Olimar's throat.

Olimar hummed softly as Falcon's cock was fully submerged in his mouth.

"Oh god!" Falcon said softly. Olimar stopped humming and smiled. "Don't fuckin stop humming." Falcon commanded. Olimar smiled again and continued humming as he moved up and down on Falcon's cock.

Falcon's mouth hung open as he gripped the back of Olimar's head.

Suddenly Captain Falcon adjusted himself and placed Olimar upright against the wall. Olimar's eyes widened as Captain Falcon started thrusting back and forth into Olimar's mouth.

Olimar rest against the wall, with eyes closed and mouth open wide. He felt Captain Falcon thrust deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Oh fuck…" Captain Falcon moaned as he continued face-fucking Olimar. He held a tight grip on Olimar's head and continued thrusting. Flacon threw his head back and moaned in ecstasy as his cock continuously brushed the back of Olimar's throat.

His thrusts got fast and harder, and Olimar soon found his head lightly hitting the wall behind him.

"I'm gonna cum…" Falcon moaned loudly. Unable to respond Olimar simply waited as Falcon continued to thrust into him. Soon Falcon squeezed Olimar's head tightly and let out a lust filled scream. Olimar felt Falcon's load hit the back of his throat and he happily swallowed all he had to offer.

Captain Falcon pulled his cock out of Olimar's mouth and sighed. "I can't believe you were able to deep throat me…"

Olimar smiled. "What can I say? I've had some practice."

Falcon laughed softly as he lay down on the bed, and used a blanket to cover his nudity.

"I'll definitely put in a good word for you." Olimar said with a smile.

"Thanks." Captain Falcon replied.

"But…" Olimar said. Captain Falcon looked at him. "I expect an award when you make it in." Olimar reached his hand under the blanket and softly rubbed Captain Falcon's balls.

Captain Falcon moaned softly as he felt his balls being tickled. "What kind of reward."

"Promise to face-fuck me again once Master Hand has confirmed your return to the mansion." Olimar said as he removed his hand from underneath the blanket.

"It's a deal." Falcon said with a smile. Olimar smiled in response and the two drifted to sleep together.

* * *

Like I said... It was short 'cause I wasn't sure what to do with these two.

Next will be Sonic and Mario... But I gotta say... School is starting up again soon... so it may be awhile before you guys see a new one.  
Also... I got several requests for Ness and Lucas... I was going to write them, but I don't feel comfortable writing a steamy love scene between two kids. If I do end up writing them, I'll probably put them at an older age.

Also. If you guys have any requests, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or private message me!

You're the greatest readers ever!  
Shadow-38


	10. Story 10: Friendly Competition

Hello, everyone! This next pairing in this story comes from a suggestion from Max-Fight! I hope you enjoy this next story!

* * *

Story 10: Friendly Competition

Mario and Sonic had been bitter rivals since they first met each other. It seemed each and everything was a competition with them. Who could get the hottest girlfriend, who could run the fastest, who could jump the highest, who could collect the most gold, who had the most games, who had the better villain. Most of the time Mario would win, but Sonic never relented. After Sonic's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, things go really heated. The competitions became who would win the most brawls, who could kill the most alloys in Cruel Brawl, who could hit the Sandbag the furthest. The two were constantly at it.

Mario and Sonic sat in Sonic's room, but seated at opposite ends of a table. The two hand their hands locked together in an arm wrestling competition. Mario's face was red as he struggled to keep him arm upright.

"Come on, Jumpman." Sonic smiled, "give up already."

"Not on-a your life!" Mario grunted.

Sonic pushed hard on Mario's arm and soon the plumber's hand hit the table.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted, "I win!"

"Best five out of seven!" Mario shouted.

"Nope." Sonic said. "Admit defeat."

"Dammit." Mario cursed. "You-a win."

"All right!" Sonic shouted. "Now let's go get some lunch." Mario nodded in agreement and the two left his room and arrived in the crowded cafeteria. After they received their food they made eye contact and began eating as quickly as they could. An ongoing competition was who could eat the fastest.

"Mario!" A cheerful female voice said from across the cafeteria. Mario looked up with his mouth full lasagna. Peach was approaching him and quickly sat next to him and smiled. "Mario, do you like my new earrings?"

Mario continued eating his lasagna in order to catch up with Sonic.

"Mario!" Peach said a little louder. "Mario, look!"

Mario continued eating.

"MARIOOOOO!" Peach screamed. The piercing shriek causes Mario to jump in terror. Mario looked up and Peach displayed her big blue earrings. They looked no different from her previous earrings.

"Toadsworth got them for me!" Peach said cheerfully. "What do you think?"

Mario swallowed his lasagna and responded. "They're very nice-a, Peach."

"Oh I just knew you'd like them!" Peach said happily and kissed Mario on the cheek. She got up and walked away from the table.

"You lose again, plumber boy!" Sonic said as he shot his eyes down to his clean tray.

"Dammit!" Mario cursed. With defeat Mario continued to slowly eat his pasta. Sonic put up his tray and came back to the table.

"Hey-a!" Mario said suddenly, "At least I got kissed by-a the Princess!"

"Just a kiss?" Sonic scoffed. "I got a bj from Amy, not too long ago."

"Well…" Mario said slowly, "I had Rosalina ride my cock when I saved her observatory." Mario lied.

"See Zelda over there?" Sonic said pointing to Princess Zelda who was seated next to Link and Ganondorf. "I bent her over a fucked her for an hour straight." Sonic lied as well.

Mario bit his lip to think of another lie, but was unable to do so quickly enough.

"Fuck, you-a win again." Mario said.

"I always do little buddy, I always do." Sonic shouted. "Come on, let's go for a swim."

Mario nodded and the two left to their respective rooms, changed into their swimming gear, and met in the hallway leading to the pool and entered.

"I bet I can make a bigger splash." Sonic said.

"You're on."

"Hey, Bowser!" Sonic called to Bowser who was relaxing in the hot tub. Bowser looked up. "Tell us who makes the bigger splash!" Bowser nodded and watched as Sonic leapt into the air and came crashing down into the pool with a large splash. Sonc resurfaced and looked up to Mario.

"That's-a all you got?" Mario said. "Watch and learn." Mario leapt high in the air, much higher than Sonic and held his knees closed to his chest. "Canonball!" Mario shouted as he plummeted towards the water and entered with a large splash. After Mario surfaced the two turned to Bowser.

"Who won?" Sonic asked.

"Mario." Bowser quickly replied. "His was way bigger."

"Hear that?" Mario said to Sonic. "I'm _way _bigger."

"Pssh." Sonic scoffed, "Your splash is the only thing that's bigger than mine."

"Doubt it." Mario said, "Trust me… I've got a weapon down there."

"Well if yours is a weapon, mine has got to be a tank." Sonic boasted.

"Ha." Mario laughed, "There's no way yours is bigger than mine."

"Yeah there is." Sonic said, "When Amy saw that thing she couldn't resist dropping to her knees."

"Prove it." Mario said suddenly.

There was a short silence. Bowser smirked as he overheard their conversation.

"All right fine. Let's go to my room." Sonic said as he jumped out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him. Mario gulped and nodded. He quickly jumped out of the pool and followed Sonic inside.

"Well, that went from 0 to gay in .2 seconds." Bowser laughed at himself, then threw his head back and continued to enjoy the heat from the hot tub.

Back in Sonic's room the two stood across from each other.

"On the count of three we drop our shorts." Sonic said. "One… Two… Three!"

Mario and Sonic pulled their swimming trunks down and both revealed their cock and balls.

"Who's bigger?" Mario asked.

"Can't really tell." Sonice replied. "We can't be for sure until we're both hard."

"Oh." Mario replied.

"Well…" Sonic said as he moved his hand down to his cock. "Let's get hard. I wanna win this competition." Sonic began running his hand over his flaccid cock.

Mario nodded and did the same to his. They both moved to Sonic's bed and sat down and continued stroking their cocks. The two began getting harder as they pleasured themselves. Soon they both reached full erection.

Sonic stood up and let his manhood stand proud, Mario did the same and they stood next to each other. Their cocks were extremely similar in length, it was impossible to tell who was bigger.

"I'll get a ruler." Sonic said as he quickly went to his desk and came back with a ruler. It placed it at the base of his cock and measured. "7.3 inches." Sonic stated.

Mario took the ruler and did the same. Mario looked to Sonic and said. "7.3 inches."

"Wow." Sonic said. "We tied."

"I guess so." Mario said.

"Bet I can give a better handjob than you." Sonic suddenly said.

"Oh yeah?" Mario said, "you sure about that?"

"Positive." Sonic said.

Mario suddenly reach over and grabbed Sonic's cock and began running his hands up and down furiously.

"Oh…" Sonic said as he stumbled back and fell to the bed. Mario joined him and sat next to him, his hand quickly going up and down.

Sonic reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a stopwatch.

"Whoever makes the other cum the fastest is the winner." Sonic said and he started the time. Mario nodded and gripped Sonic's cock tightly and began beating it as quickly as he could.

Sonic moaned softly as he felt Mario jack him off. Mario smiled as he continued jerking him off. Mario took his other hand and began massaging Sonic's balls, which elicited another moan from Sonic.

Mario took his hand off Sonic's cock and spit in his hand, then quickly went back to beating him off. Sonic moaned in extreme pleasure as Mario's hand moved up and down quicker than before.

Sonic felt himself getting closer to climax as Mario continued to beat him off. Sonic tried to hold back, but Mario's constant massaging made it impossible and Sonic shot his load all over his chest.

"How quick was that?" Mario asked. Sonic stopped the stopwatch and looked at the time. "One minute and 12 seconds."

Sonic stood up and approached his dresser, and used a towel to clean himself up.

"My-a turn!" Mario said as he laid back on the bed.

Mario took the stopwatch. "If I cum faster than one minute and 12 seconds, you win."

"Trust me, buddy." Sonic said. "You will!" Sonic spit in his hand and gripped Mario's hard cock and Mario started the stop watch. Sonic began beating Mario's cock at an abnormally fast rate.

"AH! FUCK!" Mario moaned in extreme pleasure as Sonic's jack off speed was something he had never felt before. Sonic's hand bounced up and down on Mario's cock faster and faster. Sonic flashed a devilish smile at Mario who had his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. Sonic's jack off speed rivaled his running speed, the speed which was quickly bringing Mario to climax.

Mario moaned in extreme pleasure and shot his load onto his chest.

"Time?" Sonic asked as he removed his hand from Mario's cock.

Mario looked at the stopwatch and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "24 seconds."

"All right!" Sonic said. "I win again."

Mario stood up and used a towel to clean himself up. There a long silence until Mario spoke.

"Sonic…" Mario said as he leaned to pick up his swimming trunks. "Can I admit something?"

"Sure, buddy!" Sonic said as he put his trunks back on.

"I never really had sex with Rosalina, I'm a virgin." Mario admitted. "I've only been kissed by the Princess. This handjob right now is the farthest I've ever gone."

"I'm a virgin too." Sonic admitted. "Although Amy did blow me… But only for about a second, she thought it was too weird."

"And…" Mario said. "I… I think I'm gay."

"Really?" Sonic said. "I never would have guessed. I thought your brother was the gay one."

"I never know about Luigi." Mario laughed.

Sonic laughed in response. "I think I'm at least bi…" Sonic admitted. "I mean… What we just did was… actually a lot of fun."

Mario smiled at Sonic and the two headed back to the pool. As they were approaching the pool Mario spoke up.

"You may give a better handjob, but I bet I give a better blowjob than you." Mario said to Sonic.

"Doubt it." Sonic laughed.

"Sure, let's find a guy and ask him who gives a better blowjob… You or me." Mario said.

"You're on." Sonic said as they walked into the pool. Bowser was still in the hot tub.

"What about, Bowser?" Sonic asked quietly as the two watched Bowser relaxing in the hot tub.

"Good idea."

"He's gay, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Just ask Ganondorf." Mario replied.

Mario and Sonic approached the hot tub and Bowser opened his eyes.

"Hey, dudes. Who had the bigger dick?" Bowser asked.

"It was a tie actually." Sonic said.

"Bowser, we were wondering if you'd like to judge another completion for us." Mario said.

"Sure thing!" Bowser said. "What is it this time?"

Mario and Sonic looked at each other, then back to Bowser. There was a silence.

"Well?" Bowser asked.

"We want you to judge who gives the best blowjob."

Bowser's eyes widened in surprise and opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"Uh… I… um… uh…" Bowser stuttered.

"All you gotta do is let us suck your dick, and you tell us who does it best." Sonic explained.

"Um…" Bowser said. Bowser looked to Mario, then to Sonic, then back to Mario. Bowser nodded. "All right. Count me in. Let's head back to my room." Bowser removed himself from the hot tub and blew fire on himself to dry him off. "Let's go." Mario and Sonic followed Bowser out of the pool and into his bedroom.

Bowser sat on his bed, adjusted his cock and allowed it to fall out into view.

"Who's going first?" Bowser asked as he rested his arms behind his head.

"Me." Sonic said as he hungrily eyes Bowser's cock. Mario stood back and watched Sonic dropped to his knees in front of Bowser and began to lick his cock. Bowser closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Sonic's tongue run up and down his flaccid cock.

"Yeah…" Bowser moaned, "That's good." Sonic smiled and continued to lick Bowser's growing member. Soon Bowser reached full erection and Sonic took the entire thing in his mouth. Sonic bobbed up and down with great speed and was able to take all of Bowser's 9 inches down his throat.

"Yes!" Bowser shouted as Sonic continued to pleasure him. Mario felt his cock growing as he watch Sonic suck off Bowser.

"My turn!" Mario shouted, he pushed Sonic away from Bowser's cock and gripped the base with one hand as his lips lowered to the head of Bowser's cock. Mario ran his tongue over the tip of Bowser's cock and the Koopa King moaned in pleasure. Soon Mario took it in his mouth, but was unable to take the whole thing in his mouth without choking. Sonic smiled as Mario struggled to deep throat Bowser.

"Fuck…" Bowser moaned in pleasure, "Your mustache…" Mario smiled as his mustache tickled Bowser's sensitive areas. Mario used this to his advantage and continued sucking on Bowser's cock. Bowser continued to moan until Sonic pushed Mario away and replaced his mouth on Bowser's cock and continued to deep throat him.

"Yes!" Bowser shouted as he felt Sonic's lips reach all the way down to the base of his cock.

"Not so fast, buck-o!" Mario said and tried to push Sonic away from Bowser's cock. Sonic resisted and kept his mouth surrounded Bowser's member.

Bowser continued to moan as the two fought. Mario gave up and decided to join Sonic instead of compete against him. Mario dropped lower and began to lick Bowser's balls.

"Oh! Yes!" Bowser moaned as one hand instinctively moved down to Mario's head. "I've never had two mouths before!" Mario and Sonic smiled as they heard Bowser moan.

Sonic continued to deep throat the Koopa King while Mario's tongue moved all over Bowser's nuts.

"Guys…" Bowser moaned. "I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" Bowser threw one hand down Sonic's head, and the other hand gripped Mario's head tightly. Sonic's mouth was suddenly filled with Bowser's warm load and the Koopa King yelled in pleasure.

Bowser collapsed on his bed and gasped heavily. His hands fell from Sonic and Mario and rested beside him. After a couple moments of silence Bowser finally spoke again.

"Well… Do you guys wanna know who gives the best head?" Bowser asked as he looked up.

To his surprise Mario and sonic were embraced in a tight hug and their lips had met in a passionate kiss. Bowser smiled as the two kissed in front of him.

Sonic eventually broke the kiss.

"No Bowser… We don't need to know." Sonic said. "I think our rivalry is finally over." Sonic smiled at Mario and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Well... That's the Mario and Sonic one. I gotta say I like a lot of your guy's suggestions! It gets me writing and pairing characters together that I had never really thought about! So I look forward to anymore suggestions you guys might have! Feel free to leave a comment or private message me!  
I may have mentioned this in a previous chapter... but I've received some requests for Ness and Lucas... and since they're younger characters I don't feel comfortable pairing them together. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I hope you guys understand. :-)

Also classes have started back up... and I'll be rather busy this semester... so my updates will be even less frequent. BUT! I am planning a Halloween special, so look forward to that!

Once again, let me know of any requests you guys might have!  
You all are the best readers ever, I'm honored to have you as my fans! :-)

You guys rock,  
Shadow-38


End file.
